Ne m'attends pas
by EliH
Summary: Vous avez deux amoureux. Vous avez une mère. Vous avez la jalousie et la colère. Pourtant, c'est l'amour qui gagne. N'importe quelle forme d'amour. Toujours. HPDM cadeau pour Phenixmiyavi Deuxième OS: - Si papa embrasse papa parce que papa a soufflé la bougie, moi aussi je veux faire comme eux ! - Pas question !
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** M

**Pairing**: HPDM

**Disclamer**: JKR a tous les droits sur ces personnages, mais pas sur mon histoire, désolée.

Je tiens à dire que cette Os appartient à **Phenixmiyavi** ! Et oui, je t'ai promis une histoire entre Harry et Draco, du M tout puissant et… qui a une fin heureuse. Enfin… tu jugeras toi-même. Mais sache que si tu n'aimes pas, je l'enlèverai. Si tu savais comment j'ai cogité pour ça! Je me suis lue et relue et re-relue à chaque fois pour que les fautes n'agressent pas tes rétines. Je pense que certains m'ont échappé… Je viens de le finir et ça ne finit pas comme je l'avais prévu. Il est moins joyeux et son titre ne lui va presque plus... C'est l'Os le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit! 23 pages format WPS !

On en rediscute en fin de page =) enfin, en privé si tu veux… J'espère que tu te retrouveras dans l'histoire…

SINON ! Un peu plus bas, vous allez trouver les paroles d'une chanson. C'est un peu ma première song-fic mais sans l'être. Alors bon… Elle peut ne pas être appropriée comme elle peut l'être. C'est une chanson de Taio Cruz, Higher. Vous connaissez ? Bien. Moi, je l'ai découverte récemment et je l'écoute en boucle.

Ensuite, j'ai découvert le Kamasutra ! Enfin… j'ai du faire des recherches... Assez humoristiques. Mais quelle horreur ! Mon père est arrivé alors que j'essayais de trouver une position valable pour une scène lemonée… (Il a rien vu, heureusement)

J'ai assez dit, je vous laisse lire. Et Phenixmiyavi, sois honnête avec moi!

* * *

Le lit grinçait au rythme des va-et-vient effrénés. Le couple devait approcher de la libération si on en jugeait les cris et les grognements de plaisir et ce fut le corps tendu à l'extrême qu'Harry Potter jouit, fermant les yeux pour sentir l'orgasme atteindre toutes les parties de son corps. Merlin que le sexe entre hommes pouvait être bon…

Son amant le suivit rapidement, s'écroulant à moitié sur lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe, la joue, le cou.

- Charlie, pousses-toi…

- On est tellement bien, Amour.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Aller, pousses-toi.

Charlie Weasley poussa un soupir et roula sur le côté, regardant le brun sortir du lit, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être beau, soupira le rouquin, ne se privant pas de la vue du postérieur qui l'avait accueilli quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais son amant ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à ramasser ses affaires en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il y ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés, les yeux brillants, silencieux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa le dresseur de Dragon, devant le comptoir de son coin cuisine.

- Non merci, je dois y aller, sourit Harry en enroulant rapidement son écharpe autour du cou.

- J'ai même pas le droit à un baiser d'au revoir ?

- Tu as déjà eu plus que tu ne méritais aujourd'hui ! C'est moi qui devais être au dessu…

- Mais tu as aimé.

- J'y vais.

Charlie regarda la porte de son appartement se refermer sur son amant et il ne put retenir une grimace de s'afficher sur son visage si séduisant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le brun pour lui tout seul. Mais il s'estimait heureux d'être celui qu'Harry voyait quant même le plus…

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry tenta de dévaler les marches de l'immeuble le plus vite possible, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les tiraillements de son postérieur. Un morceau de parchemin entre les doigts, les quelques mots inscrits se répétant dans sa tête en boucle, lui donnait des ailes et mettait la douleur au second plan. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire avant de transplaner dans une étroite ruelle.

« _Je suis rentré, bébé. Je t'attends à l'endroit habituel. _»

**OoooooOoooooO**

L'appartement se trouvait dans un quartier chic de Londres. Chic, mais moldu. Harry s'amusait toujours à le faire remarquer à son amant et se dernier répondait à chaque fois par un roulement d'yeux agacé.

Cette fois-ci ne devait pas faire exception mais voilà, cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps en parole inutile.

- Pott…

- Chut…

Les mains se baladaient, réapprenant les creux, palpant les bras fermes, caressant la peau qu'il aimait. Ses lèvres dévoraient toutes les parcelles qu'il dénudait, atteignant tous les points érogènes qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Harry…

Le regard vert croisa deux perles grises et son souffle se coupa. Il était beau… et il lui avait tellement manqué !

- Harry…

Le brun se releva, oubliant le sexe qu'il était pourtant prêt à engloutir et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles.

Légèrement sèches, il n'hésita pas à les humidifier, avalant le souffle de Draco Malfoy avec plaisir.

Dès que le blond avait ouvert la porte, Harry s'était jeté sur lui, ne demandant même pas si son voyage d'affaires s'était bien passé. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était le sentir contre lui, en lui. Mais sa fougue pouvait attendre encore un petit moment. L'instant était trop précieux pour être gâché par une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Parvint à souffler le brun en prenant le sexe de son amant en main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Murmura Malfoy, les yeux mi-clos.

- Si je te pose la question, ce n'est pas pour rien, répliqua Harry en mordillant la peau tendre du cou pâle.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, savourant la caresse sur son entrejambe, la chaleur de l'autre contre lui.

- J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Draco ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement et aurait pu rire de la tête de son amant s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé adorable avec ses joues rouges et cet air timide.

- La chambre.

Hochement de tête. Vêtements qui glissent sur le sol à chaque pas. Fougue qui reprend ses droits jusqu'à…

- C'est quoi cette marque ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question et sentit sa tête bourdonnée.

- Quel con, souffla-t-il en tombant à côté de Draco, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- C'était un suçon ?

Pourquoi posait-il la question alors qu'il avait déjà la réponse ?

- Potter ! C'est quoi cette merde ?

- C'est bon, je me suis amusé, ok ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Tu t'es amusé alors que tu savais que je t'attendais ? Hurla Malfoy, plus jaloux qu'indigné.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui ! Tu m'envoies ton volatile, alors que je suis sous la douche, pour me demander de venir tout de suite et maintenant, tu me fais une scène parce que je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ?

- Tu es à moi, gronda le blond en s'installant sur lui, lançant un sort d'Entrave sur les mains de l'autre.

- Je ne t'appartiens plus depuis que tu as choisi ta mère, cracha Harry en se débattant.

Le coup fut retentissant. Mais il l'avait provoqué…

- On en a déjà parlé, murmura l'ex-Serpentard en caressant la joue giflée, semblant regretter son geste.

- Et on en parlera encore, répliqua le brun avec lassitude.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, tout désir disparu, la douleur transparaissant dans leurs yeux.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Draco en lui baisant le visage.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il avait mal. Tellement mal de cet amour, de cette relation clandestine. Ses étreintes étaient une drogue, sa voix, un aphrodisiaque, ses yeux, un reflet de ses sentiments.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Il était déjà tard lorsque la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld s'ouvrit sur son seul habitant. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à allumer la lumière, connaissant les lieux par cœur, posant sa veste sur le portemanteau, montant directement dans sa chambre. Il balança ses vêtements un peu partout dans sa chambre, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'affala sur son lit. Draco n'était pas allé de main morte aujourd'hui, lui faisant payer ses activités pourtant légitimes.

En poussant un soupir, Harry Potter se releva doucement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller plus les élancements dans son postérieur.

- _Lumos._

Le brun donna deux coups brefs au mur à côté de lui avec sa baguette et une petite ouverture lui permit de récupérer ce qu'il avait de plus précieux: une photo de lui et Draco, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas encore au courant de leur relation…

_**Un an plus tôt**_

« POTTER ! MON ASSOCIÉ ADORÉ! BOUGE TON CUL AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE VRAIMENT TE TIRER DE TON LIT ! AURAIS-TU OUBLIÉ NOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS ? ON A UN CLIENT IMPORTANT QUI ARRIVE DANS UNE HEURE ! »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand la Beuglante s'auto-déchira. Théodore était vraiment pire qu'un bourreau du travail. Il lui restait une heure par Merlin ! Il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu! Mais au moment où il s'assoupit à nouveau…

- Harry CHÉRI !

Merde.

Le brun se releva brusquement, enfilant un t-shirt qui traînait par là, un jeans qui ne semblait pas trop usé et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Putain, Nott ! Hurla Harry en se boutonnant son pantalon. Tu peux ne pas venir me faire chier dès le matin ?

- Putain, Potter, répliqua son associé avec un sourire amusé. Tu ne peux pas te lever plus tôt pour que je ne vienne pas te chercher ? Et pour ta gouverne, il est midi.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et regarda en direction de son réveil. Effectivement, il était midi.

- Laisse moi prendre une douche au moins, grogna-t-il finalement en poussant son ami pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Je me prends un café dans ce cas ! Déclara le châtain, joyeusement.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry Potter avait suivi une formation pour devenir Auror avant de finalement laisser tomber avant la dernière année. Cela avait choqué bon nombre de personne mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait et avait donc commencé des études de comptabilité, décidant par là qu'il serait le seul maître de ses actes, son seul patron.

Il avait réfléchit pendant un moment après avoir obtenu son diplôme, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire. L'idée était venue un soir, alors qu'il sirotait une Bièraubeurre dans un bar plutôt calme du Chemin de Traverse. L'idée ou plutôt, la personne.

Théodore Nott, qu'il connaissait très mal, voir quasiment pas, s'était presque affalé sur le siège à côté de lui et s'était mis à se moquer de lui sans raison. Piqué au vif, Harry avait préféré s'en aller, jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Serpentard lui souffle une proposition étrange.

- Ça te dit d'entrer dans le monde de la nuit ?

Sa phrase étant ambigüe, le jeune homme s'était réexpliqué, lui parlant d'un bateau qu'il voulait acheter, de ses projets, des soirées qu'il pourrait organiser dessus, moldues comme sorcières. Son seul souci, c'était l'argent.

- Le Ministère m'a sucré mon héritage à cause de mon père, avait-il grommelé, la joue collée à la table.

Harry n'avait pas parlé, écoutant le discours décousu de son ancien camarade d'école jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme sur la table. Avec un soupir, il l'avait ramené au Square Grimmauld, le balançant presque sur le canapé où le châtain passa la nuit puis il était monté, réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Le lendemain, alors que Théodore vivait sa première et terrible gueule de bois, Harry lui avait déclaré qu'il deviendrait son associé.

Deux ans plus tard, leur relation étrange choquait toujours, mais ils s'en fichaient.

…

- Pourquoi on doit venir aussi tôt, se plaignit le brun en s'allongeant sur un des bancs du bateau.

- Tu rigoles ? S'écria Théo en regardant sa montre moldue. Ce client, on ne l'a jamais rencontré. Mais il a dit qu'il serait intéressé pour louer le bateau trois soirs par semaine ! TROIS soirs ! Par SEMAINE ! Et ce, pendant DEUX ANS ! Tu ne vois vraiment pas très loin, mon cher associé.

- C'est exact, Nott.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix avec un sursaut.

Traînante, légèrement moqueuse, un brin aristocrate…

- Malfoy ?

Harry se leva aussi vite qu'il pouvait, paniqué que son ancien ennemi d'école ait pu le voir se comporter comme un enfant grincheux.

- Potter, ça faisait longtemps.

- C'est toi le client ? Demanda le brun, écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Théo ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Mais je ne le savais pas !

- C'est vrai, coupa le blond en détaillant la salle. Je suis passé par mon secrétaire pour ce rendez-vous. J'avoue avoir été surpris de découvrir qui étaient les actuels propriétaires du _Phénix._

- Un problème avec ça ? Gronda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les affaires, c'est les affaires, lâcha le blond en le jaugeant du regard, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Les gamineries, les gamineries. On commence ? J'ai encore un rendez-vous après.

L'ex-Gryffondor aurait voulu protester. Mais Théo fut plus rapide que lui et la discussion commença. Le blond parlait de manière professionnelle, posant question sur question, examinant de temps en temps la salle où ils se trouvaient, les lumières, l'étage au dessus où une salle plus grande se tenait.

- Je pense que tout est correct, déclara-il enfin en se levant après deux heures de négociations. Nous pourrons commencer dans deux semaines.

- Parfait, acquiesça Théodore en l'imitant. Le paiement se fera à la fin du mois, par virement bancaire.

- J'enverrais mes stagiaires chez vous lundi soir, dans deux semaines, sourit froidement leur nouveau client. Potter, tu me ramènes ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer un coup d'œil affolé à son ami. Pas question qu'il se retrouve seul avec lui !

- Aller Harry, s'exclama le châtain avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Je dois aller vérifier la cale.

Le brun retint un soupire, se demandant comment Théodore pouvait être aussi sans cœur. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, ça devait être son excuse...

- Tu as bien changé, remarqua Malfoy en suivant son vis-à-vis dans le bateau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, grommela Harry sans se retourner.

- Tu t'es associé à un Serpentard, réfléchit faussement le blond. À ce que j'ai compris, ça fait presque deux ans que vous êtes ensembl…

- C'est mon collègue de travail !

Le regard gris se fit plus amusé, moins froid, et ce changement perturba l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Tu caches quelque chose, peut-être ?

Regard noir, sourire amusé, première trêve.

_**11 mois plus tôt**_

La soirée battait son plein et Harry Potter souriait devant cette bande de pré-adultes qui se déchaînaient sur des musiques plus ou moins actuelles, plus ou moins sorcières, plus ou moins... Moldues.

…

_Now I know im gun' get down on the floor_

_Experiencing what you can't ignore_

_But something about this beat just got me hooked_

_Come over here and take a closer look_

…

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont rien briser comme la semaine dernière, grommela Théodore qui venait de redescendre de la salle à l'étage.

- Draco paiera les pots cassés, rit le brun en battant la mesure, sous le regard amusé de son ami.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait appelé Malfoy par son prénom. Et le Serpentard le garda dans un coin de sa tête: ça pouvait toujours être utile.

…

_Coz I can't get enough, I can't get enough_

_I can't stay on the ground (whoa)_

_I can't get enough, I can't get enough_

_This is taking me now_

…

Un jeune homme se rapprochait d'eux, toujours en dansant, mais Harry comme Théo n'étaient pas dupes: il voulait flirter avec le Survivant.

- Je te laisse, je vais voir s'ils ne se droguent pas dans les toilettes.

Le brun sourit. Théodore pouvait vraiment être fouineur quand il le voulait.

…

_It's taking me higher, higher_

_Higher off the ground _

_It's taking me higher, higher_

_Higher off the ground_

…

Le stagiaire se colla à lui et lui lança un regard incertain. Un sourire et il reprit son assurance. Le brun l'entraîna au centre de la piste, bougeant en rythme sur cette chanson entrainante.

…

_I do this for,_

_It's just for the thrill,_

_I got this high, were about to get a feel_

…

Les mains ne se privaient pas de toucher. Les yeux, de regarder. Harry sentait l'excitation montée, une envie de crier les paroles. Une envie de confirmer ce que le chanteur disait.

Mais son compagnon de danse se figea avant de se reculer… puis de disparaître dans la foule. Intrigué, le brun voulut le suivre. Mais deux bras possessifs l'enserrèrent et le rythme reprit ses droits.

…

_This move has got me way over the sun_

_Im dancing like I am the only one_

…

- Alors comme ça, on drague mes employés?

Harry sourit avant de se retourner. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, en chemise noir, jeans serrés, ses cheveux courts voletant au gré de ses mouvements.

- Danse et tais-toi, répliqua-t-il finalement en rapprochant leurs visages, mélangeant presque leurs souffles.

…

_Coz I can't get enough, I can't get enough_

_I can't stay on the ground (whoa)_

_I can't get enough, I can't get enough_

_This is taking me now_

…

Harry ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'éloignaient de la piste. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'ils descendaient du bateau, trop occupé à embrasser celui qu'il désirait depuis un bon mois. Il remarqua encore moins qu'ils avaient transplané dans un appartement luxueux, trop pris de plaisir par la langue experte qui trouvait ses zones érogènes une à une.

…

_It's taking me higher, higher_

_Higher off the ground _

_It's taking me higher, higher_

_Higher off the ground _

…

- Ta chambre.

Le blond acquiesça et le poussa vers le fond de l'appartement, déshabillant son futur amant, touchant ses hanches exquises, ses fesses rebondies.

…

_The music's got me going higher_

_I feel like I can touch the sky_

…

- Prends-moi.

Draco le regarda et hocha de la tête. Leur première fois, ensemble, devait être inoubliable.

…

_It's taking me higher, higher_

_Higher off the ground _

_It's taking me higher, higher_

_Higher off the ground _

…

Harry se retrouva nu devant le Serpentard. Il n'en avait pas honte: il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait être excitant avec ses pectoraux finement musclés, son membre fièrement dressé, ses yeux verts qui brillaient dans la faible lumière de la lampe.

- Comment j'ai pu rater ça, souffla le blond en caressant le ventre du brun.

Ce dernier le ramena à sa hauteur pour lui donner un baiser sensuel, promesse d'une nuit de débauche. Il fit bouger ses hanches contre lui, sentant son souffle se saccader petit à petit.

Avec un grognement, Malfoy s'arracha aux lèvres fines du brun et s'attaqua à son cou, ses mains caressant son ventre, ses hanches, effleurant le fruit de son excitation.

Harry était aux anges. Depuis leur première rencontre, un mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient souvent revus lors des soirées que l'entreprise du blond organisait le jeudi soir, les lundis et mercredis étant destinés à des réunions plus ou moins barbantes.

Le brun avait découvert en son ancien ennemi un homme… séduisant, sachant danser et… possessif. Le flirt s'était installé naturellement et ce soir, ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne joueraient plus.

- Installe-toi sur moi, ordonna le blond en s'allongeant sur le lit, une main tenant la hanche de son amant pour qu'il se positionne devant son sexe.

- Le 69 ? Rit malicieusement l'ex-Gryffondor en donnant un coup de langue au membre devant lui. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça…

- C'est plus agréable de se préparer mutuellement.

Et il n'ajouta rien, humidifiant ses doigts, faisant le tour de la minuscule cavité sans la pénétrer, observant les muscles se serrer à son passage, imaginant comme l'étau de chair serait parfait autour de lui.

Draco avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, essentiellement à cause du brun et de sa langue experte. Mais aussi à cause de cette abstinence qu'il s'était ordonné pour avoir Harry Potter dans son lit. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il voulait le pénétrer et jouir en lui encore et encore.

- Tu vas me préparer, oui ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées en sentant la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de son amant. Avec un sourire amusé, il introduisit un doigt en lui, soupirant silencieusement en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse autour de lui.

- Impatient, Potter ?

- Pas plus que toi.

Le Serpentard enleva son doigt pour le ré-humidifier avant d'en mettre deux dans le fourreau de chair, frissonnant quand le brun mordilla son gland.

- Je peux te goûter ?

Harry s'arrêta avant de se retourner à moitié, étonné d'une telle question.

- Si tu veux, oui.

Alors le blond enleva ses doigts, regardant ce petit trou qu'il allait pénétrer dans un futur proche. Il écarta un peu les deux globes de chairs avec ses pouces et introduisit sa langue.

L'effet n'attendit pas: Harry poussa un gémissement, oubliant momentanément le sexe qu'il avait devant les yeux et savoura les sensations que l'autre lui procurait.

- Prends-moi.

Il le savait. Malfoy n'attendait que ça pour passer aux choses supérieures. Mais il en avait assez de patienter. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Maintenant.

Alors il se retrouva rapidement sur le dos, Draco sur lui, le regardant avec sérieux.

- Besoin d'une protection? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis clean, grogna Harry en le rapprochant à l'aide de ses jambes.

- Moi aussi.

Le blond s'installa entre les jambes de son amant, en en posant une sur son épaule pour que la pénétration soit facilitée. Il cracha dans sa main avant de caresser son membre et releva légèrement le bassin d'Harry.

Ce dernier sentit le premier centimètre écarté ses chairs et il en frémit d'anticipation.

Le deuxième centimètre le brûla mais il serra les dents.

Lorsque la moitié fut à l'intérieur, il remercia Merlin que Malfoy se soit arrêté et se permit de se détendre un peu.

L'autre le caressait et suçotait son cou pour ramener le plaisir, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec son bassin pour détendre les muscles autour de lui. Mais quand il changea d'angle pour poursuivre la pénétration, Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir: la prostate était trouvée.

La suite se poursuivit entre coups de reins et cris, entre caresses et supplications. Ils changèrent de positions plusieurs fois, trouvant leur bonheur dans la levrette, et d'autres encore.

- Je vais jouir, haleta Harry, les yeux devenant flous.

- Viens, acquiesça Draco, accélérant encore le mouvement si c'était possible.

Le corps sous lui se tendit et sa respiration se bloqua. Mais le blond ne détourna pas une seule fois le regard, contemplant celui qu'il avait pourtant haï toute sa scolarité avec bonheur. Le gémissement de plaisir et le liquide chaud entre leurs deux corps lui fit comprendre que le Gryffondor s'était libéré et il put enfin faire de même, emprisonné dans les spasmes du corps de son amant.

_**Neuf mois plus tôt**_

Harry percuta le mur et poussa un grognement de douleur. Ce con lui avait fait mal !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avant que je n'arrive ?

Il lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas son petit ami alors pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça ?

- Il me semble que je dansais.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas te voir avec un autre !

Draco était littéralement collé à lui, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Son regard était froid, presque dur et Harry préféra se concentrer sur la musique qu'il entendait au loin, étouffée par les murs du bureau.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre…

- On baise ensemble. Et je n'aime pas voir mes partenaires s'amusés avec d'autres personnes.

« Baiser ». Voilà comment se résumait leur histoire. Ils n'étaient que partenaires de baise. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et ça, Harry n'en pouvait plus: il aimait le sexe. Et il aimait quand son partenaire était doué. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de relations aussi longues: ça faisait deux mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et en deux mois, il avait réalisé qu'il voulait plus qu'une nuit par semaine au côté du blond.

- Jaloux, possessif et fidèle ? Se moqua le brun en plantant un regard furieux dans celui de son amant. On n'est pas en couple. On ne s'est rien promis. Alors garde ça le jour où tu te trouveras vraiment un copain.

Il se dégagea de ce corps trop chaud, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Avec ses paroles, il signait la fin d'une relation qui ne lui suffisait plus, d'une…

- Et si j'avais justement trouvé un type que je voulais garder comme copain ?

Harry se figea, écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Était-ce possible que…

- Je ne viens pas sur ton bateau pour rien, Potter.

Il se retrouva enserrer par deux bras, des lèvres collées à son cou.

- Et si c'était toi que je voulais à mes côtés ?

Le brun se retourna et le dévisagea, cherchant une trace de moquerie. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il était sérieux. Harry posa une main sur le torse du blond et, à travers sa chemise légère, il put sentir son cœur battre la chamade.

Un petit rire, un sourire rendu, une pression de lèvres, et ils passèrent leur nuit à fêter la formation de leur couple.

_**Cinq mois plus tôt**_

- Draco, je suis sûr que je peux ne pas venir chez toi.

- Merlin, Potter ! C'est juste un repas de Noël. Je ne vais pas laisser ma mère toute seule ce jour-là !

- Mais pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ?

Le blond le dévisagea, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès. Il devait rendre visite à sa mère. La pauvre était seule depuis que Lucius Malfoy était mort, plusieurs années auparavant et il se refusait à remettre cette visite à plus tard. Mais il voulait qu'Harry l'accompagne. C'était important pour lui…

Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire: il souffla quelques mots à son amant et celui-ci rougit avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

…

Le Manoir des Malfoy était tel qu'Harry se le rappelait: grand, froid, lugubre.

Pourtant, c'était une part de la vie de son amant et il essaya d'imaginer un gamin de cinq ans, blond, en train de gambader dans le salon où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Mauvaise idée. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout à Draco Malfoy.

- Le thé ne vous convient pas ?

Le brun releva les yeux du tapis, surpris de la question. Narcissa Malfoy, la maîtresse des lieux le regardait froidement, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là. D'ailleurs, Harry se posait la même question. Comment Draco avait-il réussi à le manipuler comme ça…

Ah oui: les sous-vêtements en cuir. Maudit fantasme.

- Si, si il est délicieux, merci.

Pour confirmer ce qu'il disait, il prit une gorgée, se retenant de le recracher tellement c'était chaud.

- Comment marche les affaires, Draco ? Demanda la mère du blond sans plus prêter attention à l'autre parasite.

- Tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu, réfléchit-il. Je ne pensais pas que la…

Harry décrocha, ne voulant pas écouter encore et encore comment Draco Malfoy avait bâti son entreprise, ce qu'il y faisait, etc. Il en entendait déjà parler trois fois par semaine. C'était suffisant !

Il sortit de ses pensées, un peu plus tard, en sentant une main sur son épaule. En relevant les yeux, il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et le blond eut un léger sourire.

- On va dîner. Tu me suis ?

…

Comment Harry pouvait décrire ce repas de Noël ? Les plats étaient délicieux. Les Malfoy savaient jouer là-dessus. Mais il y avait une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Et que fait ton… ami dans la vie ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait laissé la voie des Aurors de côté.

- Eh bien, il est propriétaire d'un bateau spécialisé dans l'événementiel. Son associé est Théodore Nott…

- Nott ? Comment va-t-il ? Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui. C'était un garçon… charmant.

Harry en était sûr: Narcissa lui avait lancé un regard en biais en prononçant son dernier mot.

Agacé de ce manège puéril, il s'excusa auprès de la mère et du fils et tenta de trouver les toilettes.

…

Draco savait qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner mille fois cette soirée auprès de son amant. Ce dernier ne s'amusait pas du tout, et le pire, c'était que sa mère semblait lui reprocher sa présence à travers ses gestes, ses questions et ses remarques.

Harry avait raison, il aurait dû ne pas venir.

- Dis moi, Draco, commença tranquillement Lady Malfoy en posant ses couverts sur la table. Que fait Monsieur Potter chez nous ?

- C'est un ami… proche, hésita le blond en faisant nerveusement tourner le vin dans son verre.

- Harry Potter ? Un ami proche ? Draco, tu le haïssais encore la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Les choses changent, maman. Nous avons grandi.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas sa mère mais elle garda le silence, l'observant silencieusement.

- Tu n'amènes jamais personne à la maison, reprit-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu devrais penser à te marier.

- J'ai trop de travail pour penser à ça.

- Pas assez en tout cas pour ramener ton ami « _proche_ » chez nous.

Le blond sentit son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il savait que sa mère n'était pas stupide. Si elle ne connaissait pas déjà la vérité, elle avait au moins des doutes…

- Maman… si je suis venu aujourd'hui avec Harry, c'était pour te dire quelque chose de particulier.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je préférerais attendre qu'Harry revienne avant.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle. Elle le sentait mais elle ne le dit pas, gardant son masque noble, détaillant longuement sa progéniture de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Je vais aller chercher Harry, soupira le blond en se relevant. Il a dû se perdre.

- Reste ici, Draco, ordonna Narcissa. Je pense que Monsieur Potter n'est pas aussi bête qu'il ne le montre alors nous allons l'attendre, ensemble.

…

C'est ainsi qu'Harry les trouva, revenant une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, grommelant contre les couloirs qui devaient être ensorcelés vu comment il s'était perdu.

Draco était debout et semblait hésité alors que Narcissa était encore plus droite et froide qu'en début de soirée.

- Monsieur Potter, l'accueillit-elle en l'apercevant. Draco me dit qu'il a quelque chose à annoncer et qu'il ne le fera qu'en votre présence. Est-ce une surprise ? Je déteste les surprises.

Merlin qu'il la trouvait désagréable ! Pourtant, le brun s'installa près de son amant, à distance respectable et attendit que Draco ouvre la bouche.

- Je fréquente Harry depuis quatre mois.

Ledit Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de chercher à comprendre où voulait en venir l'autre. Leur relation devait rester secrète, à part pour leurs amis les plus proches !

- Que veux-tu dire par là, mon chéri ? demanda finalement la maîtresse des lieux en plissant insensiblement les yeux.

Mais le geste que son fils eut envers le brun disait tout: leurs mains s'enlacèrent et le regard gris, si semblable à celui de son défunt mari, brilla quand Potter répondit en serrant faiblement leurs doigts.

- Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis quatre mois, répéta Draco en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry regardait le plafond, allongé sur son lit du Square Grimmauld, se sentant extrêmement vide.

La soirée avait finalement signé la fin de sa relation avec Draco et il ne savait qu'en penser. Narcissa n'avait pas réagit au départ, les regardants tours à tour. Puis elle avait demandé à son fils de s'en aller. De là, les accusations étaient tombées sur lui et il n'avait réagi qu'au moment où elle avait rappelé sa dette sorcière, lui demandant de ne plus fréquenter son fils.

Harry ne connaissait rien aux dettes chez les Sorciers. Mais il était tellement perdu qu'il obéit, sortant du Manoir sans son manteau, transplanant chez lui dans un état second.

…

_« Vous avez ensorcelé mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne peux tolérer cet écart. Il mérite bien mieux, une famille, une femme. Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner ceci alors comment osez-vous être aussi égoïste et priver Draco de ceci ? » _

_« Vous avez assez détruit ma famille pour en plus me prendre mon fils. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir libérée lors de mon procès mais pas pour avoir condamné mon mari »_

_« Je vous ai sauvé la vie par le passé. J'espère que vous vous rappelez de la dette que vous avez contracté. Je veux que vous n'approchiez plus de mon fils tant que je serais vivante ! »_

…

Il entendit la porte sonnée, quelqu'un y frapper plusieurs coups, une voix…

Il se retourna dans son lit, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de bloquer porte comme cheminée contre lui et l'écouta s'acharner sur le bois un bon moment avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

Harry ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il repensa à tout ce que Draco avait fait ce soir, et ses yeux le piquèrent.

Ce crétin avait eu le courage d'annoncer qu'ils étaient en couple à sa mère. Il avait eu le courage d'avouer qu'ils étaient sérieux l'un envers l'autre. Il avait fait ça, pour rien.

- Draco…

- Harry.

Le brun se retourna en sursaut, paniqué qu'on le voit dans cet état. Devant lui se tenait Théodore, perdu au possible, fronçant les sourcils devant ces larmes traitresses.

- Draco m'a appelé en urgence pour que j'aille chez toi, expliqua-t-il. Une histoire comme quoi il lui était impossible d'entrer par la cheminée comme par la porte. Tu m'expliques ça ?

Et les larmes redoublèrent. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant alors qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'ils s'éloignent ?

- Mais quel con, pleura-t-il.

Harry sentit vaguement qu'on le serrait dans des bras et il se laissa faire, pleurant plus qu'il ne le fallait, s'accrochant à cette bouée qu'était son ami.

…

- Harry.

Le brun ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il le verrait tôt ou tard. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne venait plus sur le bateau, refusant d'aller travailler, ayant peur de voir Draco. Mais Théo avait été clair. Ce n'était pas en l'évitant que les choses iraient mieux.

Il remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que le blond n'allait pas mieux, les cernes lui mangeant la moitié du visage, une lueur inquiète et… coupable dans les yeux.

Il se maudit d'être aussi faible quand sa vue devint floue. Ne pas pleurer. Rester fort…

- Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir, commença Draco en s'approchant doucement. Que s'est-il passé après la soirée de Noël ? Ma mère refuse d'en parler et tu m'évites depuis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« _Tu n'as rien fait de mal _», avait-t-il envie de dire en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cette dette sorcière l'empêchait de rester avec Draco.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus, parvint-il à souffler sans le regarder. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as présenté officiellement à ta mère, expliqua Harry, en cherchant un mensonge valable. Et je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes assez sérieux pour aller aussi loin et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le coupa le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Ça a toujours été sérieux entre nous. Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, tu as peur de ma mère et de… nous.

« _Nous_ » quelle belle sonorité. Pourtant, Harry ne fit que pousser un soupir tremblant.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Pas question, s'écria Draco en le retenant contre un mur. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne connais pas les raisons de ton éloignement ! Harry… s'il te plaît.

Et Harry craqua. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas être le plus fort dans un couple. Il avait trop besoin d'amour, d'un être à aimer, d'un être aimant.

Il lui avoua ce que sa mère avait dit, tremblant quand le blond se recula, expliquant ce que Narcissa Malfoy avait réclamé pour que sa dette soit annulée. Il expliqua alors sa réaction, sa fuite mais il ne regarda pas une seule fois Draco dans les yeux.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, souffla enfin Draco. La dette sorcière ne marche pas comme ça et elle le sait très bien pourtant.

Harry releva vivement la tête, étonné par ce qu'il disait.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, réfléchit son amant. Elle t'a sauvé la vie par le passé. Ce qu'elle te demande pour rembourser ta dette est ridicule et n'effacera jamais ce que tu lui dois. À quoi pensait-elle quand elle t'a dit ça…

- Elle savait que je n'étais au courant de rien, réalisa Harry en sentant une boule de colère enflée dans sa poitrine.

Draco le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants et grimaça.

- C'est vrai que tu as été élevé par des moldus.

Harry avait envie de se venger. De hurler. De cracher sa rancœur contre Narcissa Malfoy. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Ses lèvres furent emprisonnées dans un baiser fougueux et il y céda, trop heureux de retrouver son amant.

…

Un verre. Deux verres. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers. Mais ce n'était pas les derniers non plus. Trois verres. Il en commanda un autre, l'esprit flou.

_« Ça n'allait pas marcher entre nous de toutes façons »_

Quatre verres. Il essaya de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais il était trop imbibé.

_« C'est fini entre nous » _

Cinq verres. Il revit le regard gris qu'il aimait pourtant à la folie, froid et dur comme l'acier. Indifférent.

_« C'était amusant mais ça s'arrête là » _

Les glaçons tournent dans son verre rempli. Il n'a pas envie de le boire tout de suite.

_« Tu pensais que j'étais sérieux? Potter, n'espère pas trop. Ne m'attends pas, ça me fera de l'air. » _

Il a envie de vomir mais il n'aime pas sentir sa gorge le brûler pendant que tout remonte. Le goût est trop répugnant.

- Harry.

Quelqu'un l'appelle. Mais pas celui qu'il espère.

- On y va.

- Encore un verre, Thédo… Théodore.

- Je pense que tu as assez bu ce soir.

- Mais non…

- Lèves-toi ou j'appelle tes amis, les roux.

- Mais non…

- … Hermione ?

- Mais t'es malade ? Raccroche !

Harry a le regard un peu brouillé mais il comprend rapidement qu'il s'est fait avoir en voyant l'écran tout noir.

- Enfoiré.

- Viens, t'as besoin de repos.

Et Harry ne proteste pas. Il est trop imbibé pour vraiment réaliser.

- Il est où Draco ?

- …

- Théo ?

- Il est parti.

- Quoi ?

- …

Harry ne comprendrait qu'à son réveil que sa rupture n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité. Il essaiera bien d'appeler Draco pour avoir des explications mais ce dernier avait été clair du début à la fin. Tous les deux, c'était bien mais maintenant, il fallait passer à autre chose. Il pleurerait. C'était certain. Et Théodore serait là pour le soutenir. Puis Ron. Puis Hermione. Mais il devrait se relever. Théodore n'allait pas gérer leur affaire tout seul.

L'amour, c'était la merde. Ça rendait trop faible.

C'était ce que se disait Théo en couvrant son ami avec une couverture. Il n'aurait pas été au courant de la situation si Malfoy ne l'avait pas appelé. Il lui avait promis des explications. Plus tard. Mais il en aurait. Et il n'aurait pas le droit d'en parler à Harry. C'était le deal.

_**Deux mois plus tôt**_

Il y avait une chose qui était bien quand on était le propriétaire d'un bateau dit « à passagers », c'était qu'on pouvait se glisser dans les soirées organisées et y danser tout son soûl en draguant qui on voulait. Et personne n'avait rien à redire parce qu'il pouvait jeter les individus qui le gênaient tout de suite, s'il le voulait.

Mais souvent, ce n'était pas drôle. Tout le monde se connaissait à la fin alors Harry avait décidé de laisser le travail à son associé et était entré discrètement dans une boîte gay de Londres, sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien de potable pour la soirée.

Oh, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'allumer plusieurs types, puis de boire plusieurs cocktails qui brûlaient la gorge et tordaient l'estomac le lendemain.

La musique était tellement assourdissante qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir, son corps vibrant au rythme de la musique, laissant des mains le toucher, un corps se coller à lui. De toute façon, il ne savait plus ce qu'était la pudeur depuis trois mois.

Il oubliait en fermant les yeux, il avait envie de hurler pour se libérer, il buvait encore et encore, enchaînant les danses avec des inconnus insipides.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard. Bien plus tard, qu'il trouva un partenaire digne de lui. Oh, au début, il ne le vit pas, l'autre s'était collé dans son dos et l'empêchait de se retourner en tenant ses hanches. Mais il dansait bien. Peut-être. Harry n'était pas très sûr. Tout tournait autour de lui et c'était agréable. Ou désagréable.

Il savait juste qu'il avait réussi à se retourner au bout d'un moment avant de mettre la pelle du siècle à son partenaire mystère, sans raison. Il ne sut jamais comment ils étaient arrivés chez lui, mais il se rappelait de la bouche experte dans son cou, lui rappelant son ex avec douleur. Ce type était plus grand que lui et avec ses manières de dominateur, il comprit qu'il allait se faire chouchouter. Peut-être.

Harry ne se rappela pas comment ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre au deuxième étage mais il se rappela des doigts qui le préparaient avec une douceur qui lui semblait familière. Il se dit aussi qu'il avait bien fait de le préparer aussi longtemps: son amant d'une nuit était monté comme un cheval ! Et ça lui rappela son ex.

Pendant que l'autre faisait des va-et-vient doux, puis enfiévrés, Harry sentit deux traînés humides sur son visage. Comme… des larmes.

Il renifla et ce simple bruit fit arrêter la montée du plaisir aux deux hommes. L'autre baisa ses yeux, recueillant ses gouttes salées avec ses lèvres, avec ses doigts. Mais il ne parla pas une seule fois.

Quand Harry lui demanda de continuer, il obéit. Ils jouirent en même temps, le brun ne sachant même pas comment il avait fini par se libérer, trop pris dans sa douleur.

L'autre se retira. Ils n'avaient pas mis de capote. Merde. Tant pis. L'autre se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Alors il se leva à son tour et le fit retourner au lit, lui demandant de passer la nuit avec lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais le brun comprit qu'il était d'accord quand il se retrouva dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois, son cœur se serrant en inhalant l'odeur de l'autre. Une odeur qu'il adorait. Mais ce n'était pas Lui. Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même boîte de nuit, dans la semaine, et du côté moldu ? Ridicule.

Harry s'endormit rapidement, une dernière larme coulant sur le torse de l'autre.

Plus tard, il se réveillerait avec une gueule de bois phénoménale, courrait jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir et retourner dans sa chambre en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas vide.

Non. Il y aurait un ange dans son lit. Un homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore. Un blond à la peau blanche. Un blond qui avait des yeux gris. Un blond qui l'avait détruit plusieurs mois plus tôt. Un Draco Malfoy qui devrait s'expliquer, se faire hurler dessus, s'énerver, puis pleurer pour avoir été lâche.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas là. Tous les deux dormaient paisiblement, mieux que depuis leurs séparations, serrer l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils se protégeaient du monde extérieur.

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Harry s'occupait de sa filleule, Rose Weasley, trois ans dans quelques mois, pendant que sa mère préparait le dîner. Il avait joué les baby-sitters toute la journée avec Théo qui ne s'était pas plaint, et l'avait gâté comme d'habitude. La petite fille était adorable et retrouver une part de Ron et Hermione en elle lui rappelait toujours que la vie continuait…

- 'Ry !

Le brun se sentit fondre devant le grand sourire de Rose, un peu baveux, mais lumineux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tiens !

Elle lui tendait un dessin où un bâton surmonté d'un rond avec une espèce de botte de foin noir sur la tête, se tenait... Il ne savait trop où.

- C'est toi !

Harry éclata de rire avant de prendre la petite dans ses bras. Vraiment, elle était trop mignonne.

- Mais où est mon bébé ?

- Papa !

Le brun laissa la petite rouquine courir vers son père avec les mains écartées et rit devant la grimace de Ron quand il reçut un baiser baveux sur la joue.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur de recevoir toutes ces intentions de sa fille, déclara son meilleur ami en déposant la petite au sol.

- Si c'est pour essuyer la bave toutes les cinq minutes, non merci !

Ron était devenu Auror alors qu'Harry commençait à s'associer avec Théo. Savoir que son meilleur ami ne travaillerait jamais à ses côtés lui avait fait un choc mais savoir qu'il avait décidé de travailler avec un fils de Mangemort, l'avait littéralement achevé.

Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre le rouquin et l'ex-Serpentard, mais ils arrivaient à communiquer sans se menacer maintenant. Ce qui était déjà un pas de géant pour Harry.

Hermione les appela pour manger, observant ses ustensiles faire tout le travail. La jeune femme était enceinte de son deuxième enfant, qui n'arriverait que dans trois mois. Normalement. Elle demanda à son mari de mettre la table et ce dernier, lui obéit tout de suite, reposant Rose dans les bras de son parrain. Il ne fallait pas épuiser une femme enceinte !

Le brun s'amusa du couple et Hermione se vengea pendant qu'ils se servaient.

- Et pour Draco, ça va mieux ?

C'était bas, mais elle se posait la question depuis quelque temps déjà. Ron s'étouffa presque et Harry se figea, son regard se faisait soudain vague.

Leur relation avait repris depuis deux mois. Mais de façon tout à fait étrange. Ils n'étaient plus un couple. Mais ils couchaient encore ensemble. Ils avaient leur petit jardin secret au centre de Londres, un appartement où ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps. En dehors de ce lieu, ils étaient deux étrangers.

Harry et Draco en avaient parlé longtemps. L'un refusant de croire ce qu'il entendait, l'autre le suppliant d'accepter, le temps que les choses se tassent avec sa mère. Parce que oui, c'était sa mère la responsable. Narcissa Malfoy.

- Ça va.

Ron décida de passer à autre chose, mais il savait que lorsque Rose serait couchée, ils devraient continuer cette conversation. Tous les deux s'inquiétaient pour le brun. Cette relation n'était pas saine.

…

Harry claqua la porte de chez lui en soupirant. Mauvaise soirée.

_« - Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'utilise ? _

_- Il ne m'utilise pas, Hermione. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord. » _

Il reposa sa veste sur le portemanteau et se déchaussa.

_« - Harry, tu mérites mieux. Alors pourquoi continues-tu sur cette voie ? Il ne t'apportera jamais rien de bien ce…_

_- Ron, prononce ce mot et je m'en vais. » _

Il remarqua qu'il devrait faire un peu de ménage dans la maison. Kreattur se terrait dans sa « chambre » depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort.

_« - On s'inquiète, Harry._

_- Je le sais Hermione. Merci. » _

Harry entendit des coups répétés. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et reconnut le hibou. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il laissa entrer le volatile pour récupérer la lettre.

_« Endroit habituel, petite soirée entre nous ? » _

Harry leva un sourcil. Petite soirée ? D'habitude, il ne disait pas ça. Il ne demandait même pas.

Pourtant, le brun oublia la fatigue et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus…

…

Quand il toqua à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si celui qui était derrière savait qu'il allait arriver à ce moment. Il fut happé à l'intérieur et plaqué contre la porte avant qu'une paire de lèvres fines ne le dévore.

Harry se remit rapidement de son étonnement et répondit au baiser, se sentant fondre sous la caresse de cette langue experte.

- Tu en as mis du temps, souffla le blond en lui mordant le cou.

- Dîner entre amis.

Draco releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- « Entre amis » ? Insista-t-il.

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Potter.

- Alors ne joue pas non plus.

C'était comme ça depuis deux mois. Draco lui avait dit et répété de faire sa vie. Sans lui. À cause de sa mère. Mais malgré ça, il continuait à être jaloux quand Harry sortait ou couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui faisant des crises de colère puis évacuant sa rage en lui pendant leurs ébats, dans des coups de reins plus ou moins brutaux. Le blond ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait et ça entraînait beaucoup de disputes.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir aussi tard ? Demanda Harry en brisant leur échange visuel.

- J'ai pensé à toi.

De quoi parlait-il ?

- Viens.

Draco le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où une table était dressée, un gâteau au milieu.

- Un gros fondant au chocolat, expliqua le blond avec fierté. J'étais à Paris tout à l'heure et j'ai vu une pâtisserie qui le proposait. Je me suis rappelé que tu adorais ça et comme tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire correctement… Harry ?

Harry sentait les larmes coulées alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas son péché mignon. C'était trop. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi faisait-il ça alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Pourquoi persistait-il à lui faire plaisir alors qu'ils ne devaient plus rien être l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi toutes ces petites attentions si c'était pour finir au même point, avec impossibilité de se fréquenter en plein jour ?

_« J'aime ma mère. C'est le dernier membre de ma famille. Je ne peux pas la perdre comme ça. » _

_« Elle a frôlé ce qu'on appelle une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai annoncé que je voulais vivre avec toi »_

_« Je t'aime Harry. Mais ma mère… reste ma mère. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre. Pardon. » _

Draco lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa mère passait avant tout. Et donc qu'il lui obéirait. C'était ce qu'il avait fait les trois premiers mois de leur rupture. Puis il avait succombé. Et Harry l'avait suivi dans ce bordel.

- Harry…

- Arrêtes.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu continues à me retenir alors qu'on est bloqué ? On n'a pas d'avenir, Draco. Tu le sais et c'est parce que tu n'as pas les couilles de lâcher ta mère. À cause de ça, on en souffre tous les deux.

- Je te demande juste un peu de temps…

- Non. Ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien.

- Harry, je t'aim…

On toqua à la fenêtre. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la chouette et Draco s'avança.

Mais au moment où il allait décacheter la lettre, celle-ci sembla prendre vie et une bouche se forma, rappelant une Beuglante à Harry. Il reconnut la voix de Blaise Zabini, actuellement Guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste.

- Draco ! Par Merlin il faut que tu viennes vite ! Ta mère vient d'être amenée à Sainte Mangouste, il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait attaquer par un groupe de sorciers ivres, dans Londres, qui l'a reconnue comme… la femme d'un Mangemort. Merlin elle est dans un état critique, où es-tu ? Je t'attends !

La bouche disparut et la lettre redevint inerte. Le silence accueillit ces paroles et Harry se sentit mal. Qu'est-ce que Narcissa Malfoy ferait à Londres alors qu'elle vivait dans le Wiltshire ?

- M-maman… merde.

Draco se précipita sur ses chaussures, ses mains tremblantes fortement. Il avait totalement oublié Harry et quand ce dernier bougea enfin, ce fut pour se pendre au dos de son amant.

- Ha-Harry, pousses-toi, il faut que… merde ma mère…

- Ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller maintenant, murmura le brun. Elle ne saurait même pas que tu es là-bas et il me semble que Zabini est sur place. Il est bon dans son métier, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'écria Draco en le repoussant. C'est la dernière personne qu'il me reste dan…

- Et moi ?

Un combat visuel commença mais Draco n'avait pas le temps. Alors il lâcha le seul mot qu'il pouvait trouver dans un moment pareil. Le seul mot qu'Harry ne voulait pas entendre, mais qu'il entendrait.

- Désolé.

Et il claqua la porte avant que le brun n'entende le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Il était parti. Et il avait choisi sa mère. Bien.

Harry rentra chez lui à pied, l'esprit vide, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Leur relation était terminée. Définitivement terminé.

…

_« Monsieur Potter » _

…

Il ouvrit la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld et remarqua une lettre à son nom.

…

_« Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vous écris pas une lettre de bon cœur mais c'est mieux que de se voir face à face. »_

…

Harry la récupéra et alla se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il était fatigué maintenant.

…

_« Nous avons quelque chose en commun, monsieur Potter. Quelque chose que nous aimons et qui nous tient à cœur. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. »_

…

Un boulet de canon surgit du 12, Square Grimmauld, trébuchant sur ses lacets, maudissant les vieilles Sangs-Purs.

…

_« Je parle en effet de Draco. Vous avez dû comprendre que la raison de votre séparation, c'était moi. Et je n'éprouve aucun regret. »_

…

Il transplana dans le parc, sûr qu'il n'y aurait personne à trois heures du matin.

…

_« Mais je constate qu'être égoïste ne sert à rien. Draco n'est plus le même depuis Noël et lorsque vous avez eu l'audace de le récupérer malgré mon interdiction, il a souffert. _

_Je lui ai posé un ultimatum et j'ai gagné. J'ai gagné mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite. » _

…

- La chambre de Madame Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.

- Faites la queu… Monsieur Potter ?

- La chambre de Madame Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.

- Ah euh o-oui excusez-moi… Quatrième étage en _service de pathologie des sortilèges._

- Merci.

…

_« Draco est un adulte maintenant. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour lui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui et ça ne sera pas une femme. Mon fils n'aime pas les femmes. Il ne les aime pas mais m'a choisie à vous. Quelle ironie. »_

…

- … uis désolé.

- …

- Draco…

Le blond se retourna, le visage dévasté, l'œil hagard.

…

_« Monsieur Potter, il semble que vous soyez le plus apte à aider Draco alors je veux que vous le protégiez, que vous donniez votre vie pour lui, si nécessaire. Aimez-le, monsieur Potter. Aimez-le comme s'il était votre chair et à ce moment-là seulement, j'estimerai votre dette payée. »_

…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Blaise lança un regard à son ami, hésitant. Puis finalement, en voyant le brun prendre Draco dans les bras en le berçant, il décida de donner son pronostic.

- Nous avons découvert, pendant que nous la guérissions, que Narcissa a contracté un cancer extrêmement rare du cœur. Elle est en phase terminal et n'en a plus pour très longtemps. C'est un de nos médicomages d'origine moldue qui nous l'a fait remarquer et il est impossible de la guérir, même avec la magie.

…

_« Draco est ce qui m'est le plus cher. Je retrouverai mon mari dans très peu de temps en laissant mon fils seul. Mais si vous acceptez de consacrer votre vie à lui, alors je pourrais partir en paix. »_

…

- Laisse-moi, souffla Draco en se dégageant. Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère.

- Tu ne peux pas, s'excusa son ami en le bloquant. Nous sommes encore en train de faire des examens.

- Elle… elle a perdu tellement de poids… c'était à cause de ça.

- Je suis désolé, Dr…

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Elle va vivre. C'est une Malfoy, elle est forte.

- Dray…

- Tais-toi Potter, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu la détestes, je le sais parfaitement. Mais si tu es là pour te moquer d'elle, vas-t-en.

…

_« Monsieur Potter, je vous confie mon fils. Alors rendez-le heureux. »_

…

- Pas question, je reste avec toi.

- Ne m'attends pas.

Et Draco s'éloigna, forçant le passage pour entrer dans la chambre de sa mère.

Blaise lança un regard désolé au brun et s'éloigna.

Mais Harry resta. Malgré les paroles blessantes de son amant, il attendit toute la nuit. Il apporta à boire, puis à manger. Il garda le silence quand Draco versa les larmes sur le corps de sa mère sous sommeil magique. Il le prit dans ses bras quand les machines liées à Narcissa Malfoy bipèrent à toute volée et quand ils furent renvoyés de la chambre par les guérisseurs.

Harry attendit longtemps. Mais il savait qu'il obéirait à Narcissa. Draco était ce qui était le plus important dans leurs vies.

* * *

Voilà, finalement, ce n'est pas très joyeux, et je dois avouer que c'est très bizarre. Mais j'ai passé toute la journée dessus pratiquement, alors...

Voilà!

EliH


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà la deuxième histoire **Phenixmiyavi** ! Et oui, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse du guimauve dans «_ Ne m'attends pas_ » alors je me rattrape dans cet Os guimauve à souhait.

Je l'avoue honteusement, je me suis inspirée du titre d'un Os: « _Les Sept jours qui ont changés la vie d'Albus Potter _».

C'est **Lablanche11** qui m'a donné l'idée de faire une suite (j'y avais pensé mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors j'ai abandonné.) J'ai changé mes plans pour cet OS donc j'espère que ça va aller quand même.

J'étais en train de taper l'histoire quand je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose: **Didi Gemini**, si tu viens un jour lire cette histoire, sache que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais je pense que je me suis assez influencée de ton style dans mes dernières fictions… Et ceux ou celles qui ne la connaissent pas, allez la lire, sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Sinon… je me suis inspirée d'une BD de **Red Rahl **pour le début. Une BD très mignonne, et qui me fait toujours autant rire. * hd - inspired . livejournal 16157 . html * si vous êtes doués en anglais, cool. Sinon, faites comme moi, utilisez Google Traduction. C'est notre meilleur ami !

C'est un rating M et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai osé alors qu'il y a des gosses dedans…

Bref voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que personne n'aille me lyncher parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre précédent.

Bon j'ai assez parlé, vous m'avez assez stressé pour que je ne sache pas si ça va vous plaire ou non.

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

_**Quand la vie nous sourit ou les X évènements qui ont marqués la vie des Potter-Malfoy**_

_**OoooooOoooooO**_

_**Quelques années plus tard**_

L'appartement était calme et l'aube pointait faiblement à travers les rideaux.

Le couple allongé dans le lit, était enlacé et personne n'aurait su dire à qui appartenait tel ou tel membre tellement ils étaient emmêlés.

Ils dormaient en cuillère, c'est-à-dire que l'un dormait dos à l'autre et que l'autre le tenait comme une peluche. Enfin…

Ah, un des amants est en train de gigoter. Il va sûrement se réveiller.

Mais si vous vous approchez un peu plus, vous allez remarquer que ce sont deux hommes, et que celui qui émerge, ne fait rien de tel: il est en train de rêver. Et d'après les légers halètements qu'il pousse, son rêve doit être sportif. Ses hanches se meuvent doucement contre son amant et on peut imaginer la nature du songe. Un autre corps à corps enflammé, ponctué de gémissements, de supplications…

Mais l'autre ne semble pas au courant de ces rêves et abhorre un grand sourire, ses lèvres mimant le nom de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un ?

Si vous êtes doués pour lire sur les lèvres, vous parviendrez à deviner les mots « gâteau », « chocolat », « glace », « fromage ».

Comme quoi un couple n'est pas toujours en symbiose…

Les rayons de soleil commencent à se faire plus forts. Il est bientôt sept heures trente.

Un haut-le-cœur. Deux réveils violent. Trois minutes pour l'un de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, zéro pour que l'autre comprenne que ça recommence.

Draco regarde le parquet, où il se retrouve étalé, avec lassitude. C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

Il se relève, regarde autour de lui et va enfiler un caleçon. Harry est toujours en train de rendre le maigre repas de la veille, voir même de la bile.

- J'aime ces toilettes, souffla-t-il en sentant les mains du blond massées sa nuque. Juste à côté de notre chambre… séparées par une porte.

Draco ferma les yeux quand il se remit à vomir, serrant les dents pour ne pas faire comme lui. C'était vraiment écœurant.

- J'adore ces toilettes, répéta le brun en tremblant.

- Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte Mangouste, chéri.

- Tu sais que je déteste l'hôpital.

- Mais nous ne savons pas ce que tu as. Et j-je m'inquiète.

Mais Harry continua à faire « non » de la tête.

- Si tu y vas, réfléchit le blond en lui tendant un gobelet pour qu'il se rince la bouche, je te promets que j'annule la journée shopping de demain… et je te laisse m'enchaîner au lit ce soir pour faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.

Il le savait. Il avait touché les sujets intéressants. Mais son amant se fit attendre et c'est quand il se remit vraiment de ses nausées qu'il le regarda dans les yeux, l'air soupçonneux.

- Promis ?

- Je t'ai déjà menti ?

- Ouais.

Draco roula des yeux mais ne répliqua pas.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Prends ta douche, Amour. Nous irons à Sainte Mangouste faire les tests, ensemble.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant qu'Harry souriait bêtement.

…

Cela faisait trois ans que Narcissa Malfoy les avait quitté. Apparemment, cette maladie du cœur avait empiré après l'attaque qu'elle avait subie et au bout d'une semaine, elle était partie, sans avoir ouvert une seule fois les yeux pour dire adieu à son fils. Cela avait anéanti Draco, qui était vraiment attaché à sa mère. Il avait pleuré, insulté Harry, l'avait baisé brutalement quand il était ivre et pourtant, Harry était resté. Il était resté et n'avait rien dit. Harry se disait qu'il devait l'aider mais il n'allait pas mieux, mangeant peu, dormant peu, ne souriant plus, inquiétant ses amis.

C'était finalement Théo qui était intervenu. Harry était en train de s'arranger avec un client pour une date et le châtain s'était dirigé vers la boîte de Draco Malfoy sans que son associé et ami ne sache rien. Il y était allé et lui avait remis les points sur les I. Il l'avait secoué assez fort avec ses mots pour que l'autre le haïsse. Mais au fond, ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient été des fils de Mangemorts, ils avaient été marqués, ils avaient vécu dans la peur et à la fin, ils avaient perdu leurs parents. Sauf que la différence entre Théodore et Draco, c'était que le premier s'était retrouvé sans rien à la fin de la guerre, sa mère était morte depuis des années et son père devait moisir dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Draco avait eu plus de chance: il avait eu sa mère pour se relever. Il avait eu la possibilité de bâtir quelque chose avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse. Mais il était grand maintenant. Il avait Harry, merde ! Il n'était pas seul, il n'allait pas chialer comme un gamin alors que Narcissa aurait voulu qu'il continue de vivre et en étant heureux. Elle n'avait pas donné sa bénédiction à Harry pour que son fils foute tout en l'air avec ses caprices !

Et Draco était resté silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire, il n'avait rien à contredire. Il savait que Nott avait raison. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais il l'avait ignoré pour se morfondre dans sa tristesse. Quel con.

Quand Théodore était parti, il était resté dans son fauteuil, regardant dans le vague.

Il avait ensuite appelé son secrétaire, lui demandant d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la journée. D'un coup de baguette magique, il avait fermé sa porte et mis un sort de Silence sur son bureau. Il avait donné un coup dans le mur. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Toujours plus violemment. Et finalement, il avait hurlé, les mots du châtain tourbillonnant dans la tête. Il avait jeté les livres de sa bibliothèque au sol, déchiré tous ses dossiers, renversé son fauteuil, il avait fini prostré dans un coin et avait versé des larmes. Il devait arrêter de faire l'enfant et avancer. Il devait faire le deuil de sa mère. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle était morte. Une éternité pour lui. Elle lui manquait, c'était sûr. Mais quand les larmes s'étaient taries, un visage était apparu devant l'écran de ses paupières. Une touffe de cheveux noirs, des yeux verts saisissant, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Harry.

Il avait poussé un gémissement d'animal blessé en réalisant qu'il avait été un putain de connard. Un sale égoïste qui n'avait pas fait une seule fois attention à son petit-ami. Merde mais comment Harry avait-il pu rester avec lui aussi longtemps ? Comment…

Alors il s'était levé, avait transplané dans leur appartement et l'avait cherché dans chaque pièce avant de réaliser que le brun était au travail et pas là à l'attendre. Quel débile. Il était sorti, avait fait quelques achats, en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait osé faire à son amant. Il était sept heures du soir et il savait qu'Harry devait l'attendre maintenant. Mais Draco avait peur de le voir. Il avait peur que le brun réalise qu'il avait gâché une bonne partie de sa vie à l'aimer, à le supporter. Alors il resta dans le couloir de l'immeuble, les minutes s'égrenant, puis les heures. Il était presque onze heures du soir quand il s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte, tremblant légèrement.

Il s'était déchaussé et avait entendu des pas venir vers lui. Il avait levé les yeux et rencontré deux émeraudes inquiètes.

- Où étais-tu, Merlin, avait soufflé Harry en restant à un mètre de distance de lui. Tu es encore allé te soûler ?

Mais Draco avait fait « non » de la tête et presque sourit devant l'étonnement du brun.

- Alors où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Me promener.

Il était dubitatif, mais Draco lui tendit un paquet, timidement, ce qui stupéfia fortement son amant.

- Ouvre-le, avait demandé le blond.

Et Harry avait obéit, après l'avoir posé sur la table basse du salon. Il avait écarquillé les yeux devant le fondant au chocolat géant et quand Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras, par derrière, Harry avait sursauté.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Et par ses mots, le brun avait compris que son petit-ami était vraiment revenu. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait son deuil et qu'ils allaient enfin construire quelque chose. Il avait pleuré. Oh oui. Longtemps. Bercé par les paroles de repentance du blond. Ils s'étaient embrassés, puis Draco lui avait demandé quelque chose. Harry avait accédé à sa demande et il avait pris soin de lui toute la nuit.

…

Si Harry détestait autant les hôpitaux, c'était à cause de ses années d'école. En effet, il avait pratiquement passé sa scolarité à l'infirmerie et quand il avait découvert Sainte Mangouste, il était certain que la voie de la médecine ne lui irait jamais. Il avait toujours fait attention à sa santé, de sorte qu'à part quelques rhumes, il n'avait rien subi de grave depuis bien longtemps. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était redirigé vers un métier plus calme qu'Auror.

Il avait passé quelques tests dont sanguine et urinaire. Et il avait détesté ça. Le médicomage l'avait observé sous tous les angles, à part sous le caleçon - Merlin soit loué - et lui avait demandé de patienter un moment: les tests devaient arriver d'ici une demi-heure et on viendrait les chercher au Cinquième étage.

Alors il avait rejoint Draco, après s'être changé, et ce dernier lui avait offert un cacao en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça, soupira-t-il en soufflant sur sa boisson.

Draco hocha de la tête mais continua de le fixer, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait subi comme tests.

L'attente dura une heure et demi. Le brun s'énervait de plus en plus et Draco se demandait combien de tables il pouvait mettre dans la pièce pour que son amant ne puisse plus faire d'aller retour tellement il lui donnait mal à la tête.

Finalement, une infirmière se dirigea vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry perdit son air agacé en la reconnaissant et la prit même dans les bras, totalement excité.

- Mais comment…

- Je suis infirmière à Sainte Mangouste depuis la fin de mes études supérieur, sourit Angelina Johnson. Surtout dans la section maternité. Et accessoirement la fiancée de George.

Draco se manifesta par un raclement de gorge et les deux anciens Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui, l'un avec un sourire amusé, l'autre avec méfiance.

- Malfoy.

- Angelina, présenta Harry en se rapprochant du blond. Tu connais Draco. Draco, Angelina, elle a été la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendant la période Ombrage. Tu dois te rappeler d'elle ? Angelina, Draco est mon petit-ami.

L'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage couleur café au lait avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse.

- Alors les autres avaient raison, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien. Vous venez ? C'est moi qui devais venir vous chercher. Il y a eu quelques soucis avec les analyses, ce qui a fait que vous avez attendu un bon moment.

- Et… c'est grave ?

Angelina le regarda avec un grand sourire et avant de se détourner.

- Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt. Je suis chargée de t'annoncer la nouvelle, mais allons dans un lieu plus tranquille.

Au plus grand étonnement des deux hommes, ils ne retournèrent pas au deuxième étage des « _Virus et Microbes Magiques _». Non, ils prirent un ascenseur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et se posèrent encore plus de questions quand ils entrèrent dans la section Maternité. Harry se dit que si Angelina était infirmière ici, alors c'était normal de se retrouver là. Mais Draco trouva cela étrange et posa une main possessive sur la taille de son amant.

La jeune femme les emmena dans un petit bureau et leur demanda se s'asseoir. Elle ferma la porte et sourit à nouveau, le dossier « Harry Potter » dans les mains.

- Les tests ont prouvé que tu étais parfaitement en bonne santé, commença l'infirmière en regardant fixement ses notes. Et nous avons de bonnes nouvelles… comme de très bonnes nouvelles.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

- Contrairement à ce que vous supposiez, Harry n'a rien contracté de rare ou lier à la Magie Noire.

- Êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda le blond en levant un sourcil suspicieux. Ça fait quelque temps que mon petit-ami ne se sent pas bien. Il y a les nausées, déjà, mais il lui arrive d'avoir des coups de fatigue importants, aussi.

- Et c'est là qu'est la très bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Angelina en se relevant. Laissez-moi être la première à vous féliciter pour cette grossesse masculine extrêmement rare ! Sainte Mangouste n'a pas recensé d'autre grossesse de cette nature depuis tellement longtemps ! C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'en vois une.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre: Harry blêmit et chercha la main de Draco, la serrant très fort pour rester dans la réalité pendant que son ventre se faisait soudain plus lourd. Quant à Draco, ce dernier rosit de colère, prenant cela pour une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne plaisantez pas, Infirmière Johnson, fit-il froidement. C'est un homme. Je peux vous le certifier. Je vérifie tous les soirs, même deux fois si nous sommes en form… Harry !

Le Survivant n'avait pas supporté la nouvelle. Et il s'était évanoui.

Plus tard, quand il aura repris connaissance sur un lit d'hôpital, il posera machinalement une main sur son ventre plat. Il sentira une présence à côté de lui et verra les yeux gris de son amant, brillés d'un drôle d'éclat. Il plissera les yeux en l'entendant lui faire sa demande en mariage et refusera. Il refusera parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse par obligation. Ce gosse était le leur mais il n'allait pas forcer les choses entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que Draco lie sa vie à la sienne juste parce qu'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuie avec l'enfant. Mais il acceptera bien plus tard, quand Draco se serait expliqué après une dispute assez violente en disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il pensait partager officiellement sa vie avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà, que ses nausées avaient écarté cette idée, qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il voulait qu'ils soient montrés du doigt comme Messieurs Potter-Malfoy ou Malfoy-Potter. Ou en tout cas, qu'ils soient montrés comme un vrai couple, et non comme deux anciens ennemis qui ne faisaient que baiser ensemble.

Ils découvriraient que l'enfant qui grandissait entre eux, était une petite fille, et Draco pleurerait dans leur chambre en rentrant de l'examen de routine. Il pleurerait parce que cette petite fille, serait la première Héritière des Malfoy et qu'il l'aimait déjà en voyant le ventre de son mari s'arrondir au fil des mois.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_**Le jour de la naissance**_

- Elle a tes cheveux.

- Elle a tes yeux.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Les bébés ont tous les yeux bleus !

- Elle les aura.

Un regard complice, deux sourires amoureux, trois visiteurs bruyants.

- Merlin mais pousses-toi ! On ne peut plus passer avec ta peluche !

- Théodore, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, tu n'as pas fait mieux.

- Hermione, tu peux me gratter le nez ? Je n'y arrive pas et Théo me bloque le passage.

- Dis carrément que je suis gros !

- Tu es énorme avec ton…

- Par Merlin mais arrêtez ! Siffla Draco en baissant la voix. Ma fille va se réveiller si vous continuer !

Regard penaud, léger rire fatigué.

- Elle est toute petite ! S'exclama Théo en se tenant devant le berceau.

- Tu voulais qu'elle mesure combien ? Se moqua Ron en posant les deux grosses peluches dans un coin de la chambre.

- Coucou Cissy, souffla Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux. Je peux la porter ?

Les deux nouveaux pères hochèrent de la tête mais Draco faisait attention. Dès qu'Hermione la tint dans ses bras, il se mit à côté d'elle, surveillant ses gestes et ses mouvements brusques… inexistants.

- Draco, soupira-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. J'ai eu deux enfants avant toi. Je sais comment tenir un bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond poussa un grognement mais il ne la lâcha pas du regard, se tendant quand Hermione fit passer son bébé dans les bras maladroits de Théodore.

- Tu es le parrain après tout, fit-elle en remettant les couvertures autour de la petite. Tu mérites bien de l'avoir dans les bras.

Le châtain grimaça mais s'installa sur une chaise pour avoir plus de mobilité, suivit de près par Draco.

- Elle est minuscule, s'extasia encore une fois Théo qui n'osait plus bouger depuis qu'il l'avait dans les bras. Et si légère.

Harry se sentit gonflé de joie en voyant le sourire de son associé et ami. Un vrai sourire. Il avait eu raison de le faire parrain de Narcissa Lily Potter-Malfoy. Oh, il avait bien pensé à Ron. Mais en réfléchissant bien, c'était l'ex-Serpentard qui avait été le plus présent dans sa vie ces dernières années. C'était lui qui lui avait donné une chance de trouver un métier qui lui plaisait. C'était lui qui l'avait le plus soutenu pendant sa relation chaotique avec le blond. C'était lui qui avait arrangé les choses dans son couple. Il méritait ce rôle. Il savait qu'il serait capable de protéger sa fille s'il avait un souci.

- Oh, je crois qu'elle a fait ses besoins, renifla Théodore en se reculant. Draco, je te la rends.

Les quatre adultes roulèrent des yeux devant sa bêtise.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_**Plusieurs années plus tard**_

Une petite fille courrait, éclatant de rire dès que son père se mettait au travers de son chemin. Elle hurlait de joie quand il l'attrapait et la faisait voler dans les airs pour entendre son rire clair et sa fille hurla un « Papa » retentissant en voyant son deuxième père s'approcher d'eux.

Draco embrassa les cheveux de sa fille et la relâcha pour qu'elle s'avance vers son mari, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Narcissa était fatigante. Dans le sens où elle était débordante de vie et, depuis qu'elle savait tenir sur ses deux jambes, elle courrait. Oui. Elle courrait. Elle ne marchait pas, elle fonçait. Leur appartement dans Londres n'avait plus suffit quand elle atteignit les deux ans et ils vivaient donc au 12, Square Grimmauld la moitié de l'année. Quand l'été arrivait, la petite famille se dirigeait vers le Manoir Malfoy où l'enfant se baladait tout son soûl dans le jardin, sous l'œil vigilant d'un de ses pères.

Ce jour-là était un peu spécial. En effet, Harry Potter-Malfoy fêtait ses trente ans. Ses trente ans et les trois ans de sa fille.

Heureux hasard ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Mais Draco avait plaisanté en disant que ça faisait moins de date à retenir.

Draco avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour Narcissa et Harry venait de rentrer de Londres, où une affaire importante avec un client avait été réglée.

- Coucou ma chéri, souffla le brun en inspirant l'odeur de sa fille. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

- Non.

Autant pour lui.

- Toi tu m'as manqué, intervint Draco en se retenant de rire.

- Mais toi, c'est pas pareil ! Gémit son mari en libérant la jeune fille de son étreinte. C'est ma fille ! Je l'ai porté pendant huit mois, par Merlin ! J'ai supporté ses silences en ayant toujours peur qu'elle n'aille pas bien et là, elle me fait « non » ? Monde cruel…

Draco éclata finalement de rire, en le prenant dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir un imbécile pareil à ses côtés.

Narcissa avait, en effet, fait peur à tout leur entourage pendant la période de grossesse. En temps normal, les bébés donnaient des coups de pieds ou de poings pour se manifester. Ou parce qu'ils rêvaient. Mais pas elle. Non. Elle, elle était restée calme pendant huit long mois. Cela avait tellement inquiété Harry qu'il était allé à l'hôpital presque toutes les semaines, si ce n'est tous les jours, pour connaître l'état de son enfant. Les médicomages, tellement agacés de voir leur Sauveur, lui avaient enseigné l'enchantement qui permettait de voir le bébé à travers un hologramme magique. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas de voir son bébé immobile dans son placenta…

Alors quand il avait accouché, Sainte Mangouste avait presque hurlé de joie… Ils étaient heureux de voir que les grossesses masculines étaient aussi rares.

- Vas te changer, ordonna Draco en le poussant vers le Manoir. Les invités ne vont pas tarder et Merlin sait combien tu en as invité.

- Ne prends pas un air aussi dramatique, se moqua Harry en passant les portes en verre. Je n'ai invité que les Weasley et les anciens Gryffondors de mon dortoir.

Un gémissement désespéré le fit rire et il monta pour entrer dans sa chambre, le silence interrompue par les éclats de rire de sa fille et les fausses menaces de sa tendre moitié.

Vraiment, il aimait sa vie.

…

Ce que la guerre avait montré, c'était que la vie continuait. Impitoyablement, indifférente aux douleurs et aux larmes. Alors les hommes avaient décidé de laisser leurs morts tranquille et continuer de l'avant en les honorant.

C'était ce qu'avait fait George en nommant son premier-né: Fred. Le petit nourrisson dormait dans le giron de sa mère, Angelina, et tout le monde s'extasiait devant lui.

Il fallait dire que le bébé était assez spécial avec sa peau plus mate que café au lait, les cheveux noirs et doux, quelques légères tâches de rousseurs assez étonnantes sur le nez et les pommettes.

George avait affirmé à la naissance de son fils, que ses gènes de Weasley avaient dominé et tout le monde avait ri. Il était bon de revoir le jumeau survivant, revivre au contact de son fils.

Il y avait aussi Molly, l'aînée de Percy, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de sa grand-mère, par Percy lui-même, pour se faire pardonner son égoïsme et son manque de fidélité envers sa famille pendant la guerre. Quand Molly Weasley, première du nom, avait pris sa petite-fille dans ses bras, et que son fils lui avait dit qu'elle se prénommait comme elle, elle avait pleuré. De joie, d'amour. Son fils lui était revenu mais il cherchait encore à demander pardon, alors qu'elle était déjà comblée de ses attentions.

Harry regardait cette famille qui l'avait accueillie alors qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire. Les Weasley l'avaient traité comme un des leurs, sans le regarder de travers, ou avec adoration ou jalousie… Non, ils étaient restés eux-mêmes avec lui et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Le brun regarda son mari et se retint d'éclater de rire quand il le repéra, acculé dans un coin du jardin, tenant leur fille dans ses bras, alors que tous les autres enfants la réclamaient à cor et à cri. Finalement, Draco réussit à s'enfuir avec Narcissa et les petits enfants roux se mirent à courir après lui, en riant.

Vraiment, Draco était fait pour être père. Il avait tellement d'amour en lui qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner un autre enfant.

Car oui, les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment faire pour avoir un second enfant. Angelina leur avait bien dit que pour avoir un bébé, il fallait que les deux côtés soient reliés d'une quelconque manière, qu'ils aient la même puissance magique et une bonne santé. Ils réunissaient tous les critères. Mais aucun signe de vie dans le ventre de l'un comme de l'autre. Les grossesses masculines étaient vraiment très étranges…

- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu.

Harry sentit son visage s'éclairer et il se tourna vers la voix masculine.

- Charlie !

- Toujours moi.

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et put remarquer qu'il s'était encore embelli. Plus musclé, plus solide, plus beau.

- Pas touche.

Harry sentit qu'on l'étranglait, mais en réalité, c'était sa tendre moitié qui le tirait par le col pour qu'il s'éloigne. Il lui lança un regard noir mais l'autre n'avait d'yeux que pour le rouquin. Et Harry comprit. Et il roula des yeux.

Monsieur Draco Potter-Malfoy était jaloux.

- Ça faisait un bail, salua Charlie en souriant narquoisement.

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes avec tes Dragons, répondit froidement le blond.

- J'aurais voulu aussi, mais ton mari m'a menacé de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses si je ne me décidais pas à assister à l'anniversaire de votre fille.

Harry préféra s'écarter. Il était content de revoir Charlie. Après tout, depuis qu'il était officiellement en couple avec le blond, il ne l'avait plus revu. Même le jour de son mariage, il n'était pas venu.

- Maître, couina une voix à ses pieds.

Le brun regarda l'elfe de maison avec bienveillance.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Pruny ?

Pruny semblait toute excitée.

- Pruny voulait dire que les derniers invités sont arrivés et… Maître !

Trop tard, Harry était parti comme un Eclair de feu vers la grande porte du Manoir et lorsqu'il ouvrit sur plusieurs personne, son sourire s'élargit.

Ron et Hermione, leurs enfants, et ses camarades de dortoir se tenaient devant lui. Quand ils le virent, ils lui sautèrent dessus, les enfants emprisonnant ses jambes.

Si une présence n'avait pas été derrière lui, il serait surement tombé.

- Mais faites attention ! Grommela Draco en se reculant.

- Toujours aussi agréable, commenta Seamus avec un air amusé.

- Il doit vivre un enfer aujourd'hui, réfléchit Dean en remarquant tous les rouquins dans le jardin.

- Comment ça va, Draco ? Demanda Neville avec un sourire tranquille.

- Ça va, Londubat… Neville.

Le blond lança un regard de travers à Harry, en se retenant de masser ses côtes douloureuses.

Les invites se dirigèrent vers le jardin et Ron ouvrit les bras, un air solennel sur le visage. On le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire comme bêtise quand ses enfants le poussèrent et furent accueillis par leurs cousins et cousines.

- Sales gosses, grommela-t-il en prenant sa mère dans les bras.

- Contente de te voir, mon chéri, répondit Molly avec un sourire.

La soirée se passa bien, les discussions allaient bon train et les enfants mirent l'ambiance avec leurs rires et leurs cris.

Narcissa était habillée d'une jolie robe bleu pastel au col dentelé et le serre-tête lui donnait un air de princesse. Harry aurait jugé cette tenue veillotte si ce n'était pas Draco qui avait choisi les vêtements…

Les lanternes qui illuminaient le jardin, s'éteignirent et Harry se détourna de sa discussion avec Théo, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il savait que son mari préparait quelque chose à chacun de ses anniversaires depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais la pièce-montée qu'il avait devant lui, était impressionnante.

Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus tenaient la pâtisserie à bout de bras et chantaient plus ou moins faux la chanson traditionnelle.

Harry remarqua sa fille juste à côté de lui et il la prit dans ses bras, afin qu'elle puisse voir leur « gâteau d'anniversaire ».

Cissy frappait des mains, ses yeux gris illuminés par les bougies magiques spéciales Weasley. Des étincelles jaillissaient des bâtonnets enflammés avant de former les lettres de « Joyeux anniversaire » de toutes les couleurs, avant de s'évaporer. Le père souffla quelques mots à sa fille et à trois, ils soufflèrent leurs bougies respectives.

Il dut relâcher sa fille quand son mari l'attrapa par la nuque et lui donna un baiser tendre mais sensuel.

- Je t'aime.

Harry rougit mais lui rendit son baiser, heureux d'être entouré par tous ceux qu'il aimait.

- Mais… Cissy !

Les deux hommes brisèrent leur étreinte et cherchèrent leur fille du regard. Ron semblait pâle sous les lanternes qui s'étaient rallumées et Hermione cachait son sourire derrière sa main.

Draco s'étrangla presque en voyant sa petite princesse tenir la main d'un Hugo Weasley rouge pivoine.

- Si papa embrasse papa parce que papa a soufflé la bougie, moi aussi je veux faire comme eux !

- Mais Cissy, fit le blond, comprenant pourquoi Ron était pâle comme la mort. On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça ! Il faut les aimer e-et qu'ils soient m-mariés !

Harry lui fit les gros yeux mais il s'en fichait. Sa fille avait donné son premier baiser à une belette !

- Alors plus tard, je vais me marier avec Hugo !

Les Weasley éclatèrent de rire et Draco cacha son visage défait avec ses mains.

- Hugo est très gentil, argumenta Théodore en s'approchant des deux enfants avec un sourire narquois. Ron, Hermione, on arrange le mariage pour ma filleule ?

- Pas question ! S'écrièrent Draco et Ron en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa avait un grand sourire et Hugo ne savait plus ou se mettre.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Papa, pourquoi il faut aller à l'école ?

- Papa, pourquoi la maîtresse, elle est vieille ?

- Papa, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi à l'école ?

- Papa, pourquoi le ciel, il est bleu ?

- Papa, pourquoi je n'ai pas de frères ou de sœurs ?

- Papa, pourquoi vous criez dans la chambre, la nuit ?

- Papa, pourquoi j'ai des cheveux aux reflets oranges ?

- Papa, pourquoi …

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa fille avait six ans. Elle avait six ans et elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. Il n'en pouvait plus !

- Ça lui passera, le rassura son mari en lui embrassant la nuque.

- Elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle avait deux papas et pas de maman, répliqua le brun avec un air malheureux.

- Eh bien on lui dira la vérité.

- Et si elle le prend mal ?

- Eh bien je la déshérite.

Harry le regarda avec de gros yeux mais le sourire hésitant que Draco avait sur les lèvres lui fit comprendre qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui.

- Tu vas la chercher, tout à l'heure ?

- Rendez-vous avec un gros client, grimaça Harry. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais.

Le blond acquiesça et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira son mari. Elle grandit trop vite. Et elle est intelligente.

- C'est ma fille, répliqua Draco avec un sourire.

- C'est aussi la mienne.

- Je t'aime. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

…

Lorsque Narcissa avait été en âge d'aller à l'école primaire, Draco avait décidé que ça serait une école sorcière, et la meilleure. Harry avait roulé des yeux mais avait approuvé. Cissy était leur seule enfant et il fallait lui donner le meilleur.

Alors elle était entrée dans une école primaire qui se trouvait en plein dans le Londres moldu, caché derrière un orphelinat.

Chaque jour, Harry l'emmenait à l'école le matin et le soir, quand Draco avait le temps, il la ramenait. Ou c'était Théo, quand Narcissa réclamait son parrain.

Ce jour-là, Draco attendait comme tous les autres parents et il ignora leurs regards curieux, admiratifs ou dégoûtés, préférant se mettre à l'écart, un œil sur la porte de l'école qui ne devait pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

Et effectivement, elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant plusieurs enfants en sortir, leurs maîtresses les surveillants.

Son visage pourtant froid et impassible, se mit à briller en voyant sa fille sortir, ses petites couettes rebondissant à chaque pas. Il se mit à sourire stupidement quand elle le repéra, hurlant un « Papa » retentissant. Mais il s'en fichait. Son trésor était là maintenant, dans ses bras, et il pouvait en humer l'odeur.

…

- Papa ?

Draco garda le silence et tourna son visage vers sa fille qu'il portait dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman ?

Entendre Harry le dire était une chose, entendre sa petite fille poser la question, en était une autre. Son cœur se serra mais il chercha ses mots soigneusement.

- Tu sais que c'est papa Harry qui t'a porté…

- Donc papa est ma maman ?

- Non ! Enfin… non. Bien sûr que non. C'est un papa quand même.

- Mais alors…

- Ça te dérange d'avoir deux papas ?

- Non.

- Ma chérie, sache que tu n'es pas née dans une famille normale. Et il faut que tu le retiennes. Si tes camarades se moquent de toi, dis-le nous. Tu es différente des autres, Narcissa, parce que tu as deux papas. Mais c'est ça aussi qui te rend spéciale. Tu comprends?

Elle répondit par la négative mais Draco ne s'en faisait pas. Elle avait le temps d'apprendre et de comprendre. Elle n'avait que six ans après tout.

- Papa, pourquoi je dois t'appeler papa et papa aussi ?

- Tu peux m'appeler… Père et papa… papa ?

Le regard gris si semblable au sien devint blasé, ce qui le fit sourire.

- C'est moche père. T'es mon papa aussi…

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais Draco avait déjà réfléchi à ce petit soucis avec Harry. Il était vrai que c'était extrêmement gênant d'entendre leur fille appeler « Papa » mais ne pas savoir lequel était interpellé.

- Ma puce, hésita Draco, sur le perron du 12, Square Grimmauld. Si tu ne veux pas m'appeler Père, tu peux m'appeler Draco. Et si ça te gêne d'appeler juste papa, « Papa », appelle-le Harry.

- Dr-Draco… Har-Harry ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire et hocha de la tête. Ça serait plus simple, oui.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry était inquiet.

Sa fille était à l'école et Draco au travail. Lui-même avait un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi et il avait préféré passé cette matinée à la maison pour plier le linge. Oui. Le linge. Pruny était une elfe de maison tout à fait compétente mais le brun avait préféré qu'elle reste au Manoir des Malfoy. Elle avait déjà assez de travail là-bas sans en rajouter avec le 12, Square Grimmauld.

Harry était donc inquiet et ça avait commencé quand il se trouvait dans la salle de bain privée de Narcissa et rangeait les serviettes éponges sur les étagères. Il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange sur le carrelage mauve, près des toilettes. Une petite tâche. Rouge. Sang. Narcissa s'était-elle blessée ? Elle le leur aurait dit sinon. Il fit partir la tâche de sang d'un coup de _Recurvite _et alla récupérer le linge sale dans son panier. Mais son inquiétude augmenta quand il réalisa que la serviette de bain, qu'il tenait dans les mains, était mouillée à un endroit précis. Comme si on avait essayé de rincer quelque chose. Et Narcissa ne rinçait pas. Elle ne lavait pas, elle ne faisait jamais rien de tel !

Il fit sortir du panier, une sorte de boule informe, mouillée. En le dépliant, Harry comprit que c'était un sous-vêtement de sa fille.

C'était de plus en plus étrange. Que se passait-il avec Cissy ?

…

Lorsque Narcissa rentra à la maison, accompagnée de son parrain, Harry comprit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et son sourire était plus crispé qu'autre chose.

Avant qu'elle n'enlève son manteau, Harry la prit dans ses bras et décida d'aller à Sainte Mangouste.

- Non, s'écria la jeune fille de dix ans. Je vais bien, papa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Demanda Théo avec un air éberlué.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta filleule n'allait pas bien ? Lui répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, une furie auburn dans les bras.

- Elle m'a dit avoir mal au ventre, se défendit son ami. Si elle va se coucher, ça ira mieux, non ?

- On va a Sainte Mangouste quand même, grimaça Harry. Hermione doit y être aujourd'hui.

- Je t'accompagne.

Ce fut donc deux hommes et une gamine de dix ans qui hurlait à la mort, qui arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Alertée par les cris, Hermione Weasley arriva, fronçant les sourcils devant ce spectacle étrange.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry !

Le brun se retourna et parut soulagé de la voir.

- Tu pourrais voir ce qu'il ne va pas avec Cissy ?

- Je vais très bien ! Protesta cette dernière, essoufflée.

- Cissy, interpella doucement la médicomage en s'approchant d'elle. Tu veux bien aller dans mon bureau ? Je vais parler à ton père, et on verra quoi faire, d'accord ?

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, la rassura Hermione.

La jeune femme retint un sourire en voyant le regard gris furieux, si semblable à Malfoy, s'abattre sur son ami. Elle avait l'impression de revenir aux années Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle quand sa nièce de cœur referma la porte de son bureau avec brusquerie.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. En fait, ça a commencé ce matin quand j'ai fait le ménage. Je suis allé chercher les vêtements sales de Narcissa et en entrant dans la salle de bain, je vois une goutte de sang sur le carrelage. Puis une serviette de bain trempée à certains endroits et… Merlin, Cissy a lavé ses sous-vêtements elle-même !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a aussi dit avoir mal au ventre quand je suis allé la chercher à l'école, intervint Théo.

- Et elle était toute pâle !

La médicomage réfléchit. Des maux de ventre, des sous-vêtements lavés… une goutte de sang.

- Je vais l'ausculter, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

- Merci, Hermione, soupira Harry, terriblement soulagé.

- Mais je sens que Draco et toi allez venir me voir aussi.

Sur ces paroles étranges, la médicomage entra dans son bureau et Harry sentit un mal de crâne poindre.

…

Les règles: écoulement sanguin vaginal qui intervient chez la femme tous les vingt-huit jours s'il n'y a pas eu fécondation.

« Ce qui était rassurant, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu fécondation », fut tout ce que Draco trouva à dire.

Une tape sur la tête. Un visage rouge au regard furieux. Une moue penaude.

Voilà les réactions des Potter-Malfoy en apprenant ce qu'avait leur fille.

Quand Narcissa était sortie du bureau d'Hermione, cette dernière rayonnait et la jeune fille était terriblement gênée. La médicomage avait demandé au brun de revenir le lendemain avec Draco, pendant que Cissy serait à l'école, afin que tout soit expliqué. Harry aurait voulu des explications immédiatement, mais il connaissait Hermione. Elle aimait étaler sa science. Sauf si c'était sérieux, car dans ce cas-là, elle se taisait.

Narcissa ne dit rien non plus de toute la soirée, ce qui avait inquiété Draco plus que tout. Harry avait failli s'étrangler le lendemain, quand il voulut changer les draps de sa fille et qu'il trouva de multiples tâches brunâtres sur ses couvertures qui ne pouvaient être que du sang séché. Il pleura d'inquiétude et pria Draco de rentrer au plus vite. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son bébé.

Mais maintenant, après l'exposé d'Hermione, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ni quoi faire.

Il regardait les schémas sur le corps masculin et féminin d'un œil vide, et s'étonna de voir autant de différence entre Narcissa et lui. Sa petite fille était un femme maintenant. Et un élan de possessivité le prit. Si elle était devenue grande, les hormones n'allaient pas tarder à se manifester. Et là, l'enfer allait commencer. Elle allait tomber amoureuse, avoir son premier baiser, son premier petit-ami, sa première f…

Non. Ne pas y penser. Pas question.

- Ce qu'il faudrait faire, c'est acheter des serviettes hygiéniques, expliqua Hermione en rougissant. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il fallait pour deux ou trois jours. Mais comme c'est la première fois qu'elle a ses… règles, rien ne dit que cela ne va pas durer une semaine, comme dix jours.

- D'accord, il faut ajouter ça à la liste des courses, souffla Harry dans un état second. Merci Hermione. Je pense que nous allons y aller.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard désolé. Elle comprenait que cela soit aussi difficile. Après tout, les deux hommes étaient des enfants uniques et le fait qu'ils aient découverts leur homosexualité très tôt, les avaient empêchés de découvrir un peu mieux le corps féminin.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, les rassura-t-elle. Je serais là. Molly aussi pourrait vous aider.

Harry hocha encore de la tête et poussa son mari vers la sortie.

…

- Pas question que j'y aille, siffla Draco.

- Mais ce n'est qu'à côté des préservatifs, soupira le brun.

- Tu ne vois pas que c'est parfaitement gênant ?

- Si tu continues à te montrer en spectacle comme ça, ça va être encore plus gênant. Vas-y tout de suite, Malfoy.

- Je refuse d'aller chercher ces paquets de serviettes hygiéniques !

- Même pour ta fille ?

- … C'est lâche. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Il y a des limites !

- Pauvre Narcissa… et dire qu'elle voulait porter sa robe blanche demain pour l'anniversaire de Ron… si elle n'a pas de protection, elle ne pourra pas la porter et elle va pleurer.

Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Draco n'aimait pas voir les larmes de son bébé. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle ne comptait pas porter cette robe blanche.

- Pourquoi Pruny ne peut-elle pas faire les courses…

- Parce que nous sommes dans un supermarché moldu et qu'une elfe de maison parmi les moldus, c'est illégale.

- Bon d'accord j'y vais…

- Prends un peu de tout, chéri.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait gagné.

**OoooooOoooooO**

En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d'échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignées dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d'un pas plus ou moins digne la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. Une énorme cage bringuebalait sur le chariot chargé de bagages que poussait un certain brun. La chouette des neiges qui y était enfermée lançait des hululement indignés et son porteur s'excusait, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répétait pour la énième fois Draco Potter-Malfoy à sa fille. Si tu atterris à Gryffondor, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais si tu vas à Serpentard, je te promets de t'acheter tout ce que tu veux à Noël.

- Draco, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi à Cissy, soupira Harry en arrivant devant la barrière qui séparait le quai 9 ¾ du monde moldu.

Il disparut avec le chariot et le blond regarda gravement sa fille.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir à Poufsouffle.

- Mais Teddy y était, rétorqua Narcissa.

- Teddy, c'est Teddy, toi, tu es ma fille et tu es une Malfoy avant tout.

Le père et la fille traversèrent la barrière et la future élève écarquilla les yeux devant la vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express.

Harry les attendait et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du quai, où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Ron et Hermione.

Et effectivement, le couple s'y trouvait déjà, embrassant leurs enfants une dernière fois.

- Harry! Draco ! Salua la brune en les voyant s'approcher.

- Hugo !

Draco lança un regard mauvais au jeune rouquin qui serrait un peu trop sa petite fille à son goût.

- S-salut, Cissy, bégaya le Gryffondor en la repoussant un peu sous la peur.

- Pas trop peur d'aller à Poudlard ? Demanda Ron en tenant sa femme par la taille.

- Draco a plus peur que moi, répliqua Narcissa avec un sourire angélique. Mais comme Hugo sera là, je n'aurais pas peur !

Ses pères se regardèrent mais ils ne dirent rien. Leur fille n'avait pas eu l'air paniqué de partir pour Poudlard, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était excitée non plus. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais: elle pouvait être aussi têtue qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Ou pire qu'eux.

- Les enfants, entrez vite dans le train, il va bientôt partir !

Le petit groupe tourna la tête vers la voix et Harry sourit en reconnaissant Molly Weasley, nouvellement préfète des Gryffondors.

Hugo et Narcissa obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte devant eux alors que la locomotive crachait un nouveau volute de fumée.

- Écris-nous dès que tu es répartie, ordonna Draco en s'approchant de la vitre.

- Promis Papa.

Le Poudlard se mit en marche. Il était onze heures. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer alors que sa fille s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Merlin, il ne la verrait que dans trois mois. Une main prit la sienne et il n'eut pas besoin de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Fine sans être féminine, froide sans être glaciale, douce sans être de la soie, il caressa du pouce la main de son mari.

Plus tard, le lendemain pour être exact, ils recevraient un hibou de Narcissa, leur annonçant sa répartition à Serpentard. Draco hurlerait de joie et Harry hausserait des épaules. Après tout, lui aussi avait failli atterrir là-bas.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy froncèrent les sourcils. Tous les deux. Dans un synchronisme parfait.

- Allez quoi, soupira Narcissa, les poings sur les hanches. C'est pour mon anniversaire et comme ses parents partent pour le week-end, je ne vais pas le laisser rentrer tout seul après la soirée !

- J'ai déjà accepté que ce McLaggen soit ton petit-ami, siffla Draco en retournant à sa lecture. Ne m'en demande pas trop.

- Promis il ne se passera rien !

- Bien sûr qu'il ne se passera rien, répliqua le blond sans la regarder, puisqu'il ne viendra pas.

- Harry !

Le brun lança un coup d'œil à sa fille mais sa moue suppliante l'attaqua avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire non.

- Harry, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais comme il est gentil, tu étais dans la même maison que son père, non ?

Oh oui qu'il se rappelait de lui. En Sixième Année, Cormac avait essayé de draguer Hermione. D'abord par ses prouesses au Quidditch, puis par son intelligence en cours, et enfin avec sa popularité, au club de Slug. Mais sans succès. Son arrogance était aussi élevé que celle des Serpentards mais il ne le dirait pas: Draco est bien trop susceptible quand on parlait de sa maison.

Le brun ne fut sauvé que par la sonnerie de la porte.

- Bon, tu te grouilles, oui ? Le salua Théodore lorsqu'il alla lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Théo, se moqua Harry en le suivant dans la cuisine.

- Théo ! S'écria Narcissa en se pendant au cou de son parrain

- Salut princesse.

Les deux pères lui lancèrent un regard noir. Ils n'avaient plus eu droit aux câlins depuis hier, quand la « discussion » avait commencé.

- On y va ? S'impatienta soudain Harry en enfilant une veste.

- C'est moi qui vient te chercher et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? soupira le châtain après avoir serré la main de Draco.

- À tout à l'heure, fit Harry en embrassant son mari et lançant un regard d'avertissement à sa fille. On reprend cette discussion plus tard, Narcissa. Mais sache qu'il est hors de question qu'il vienne dormir chez nous.

Puis il poussa son associé dehors. Ils devaient faire une demande importante à la mairie pour un anneau au bord de la Tamise.

- Un souci avec Narcissa ? Demanda Théo en démarrant la voiture.

- Elle veut faire venir son petit-ami à la maison, grimaça Harry.

- Bah où est le problème ?

- Elle veut qu'il reste chez nous quelques jours.

Théodore éclata de rire, ce qui fit soupirer son ami d'agacement.

- Et je suppose qu'en digne papas poules que vous êtes tous les deux, vous avez dit non, se moqua-t-il en sortant de son hilarité.

- Narcissa est déjà trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami ! Protesta Harry. Ensuite, elle sort avec le fils McLaggen ! Je te jure qu'il y a de meilleur parti que… _Lui_.

- Attention Harry, tu commences à parler comme Draco.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée amoureuse d'Hugo…

- Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai recueilli d'information, il sort avec une Poufsouffle ? Et parce qu'ils se sont disputés après un énième problème inter-maison ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais dit aimer Narcissa…

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

Regard noir, sourire moqueur, soupir résigné.

…

La fête battait son plein dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy mais le couple qui organisait l'anniversaire n'était pas plus heureux que ça. Certes, leur fille ne les ignorait plus. Certes, elle ne hurlait plus dès qu'on parlait de la fête d'anniversaire où son petit-ami ne devait pas venir. Mais Draco se retenait de sortir sa baguette pour transformer Owen McLaggen en rat. Ou en ver de terre. Ou en…

- Je vais le tuer.

- Draco, tu sais très bien que si on le tue, on aura des problème avec les McLaggen et la justice. Et tu n'aimerais pas voir ta fille, triste.

Le blond poussa un soupir douloureux de regret et se resservit un verre de champagne.

- Pruny a bien préparé la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Cissy ? Demanda pour la énième fois Draco. Et tu as bien placé tous les sorts qui nous permettraient de savoir s'il sortait de sa chambre en pleine nuit ? Et sur celle de Cissy aussi ?

- Draco, oui je l'ai fait. Alors arrête. Je suis en train de passer une très mauvaise soirée là !

L'ex-Serpentard haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de son mari, de sorte que ses lèvres touchèrent son oreille.

- Tu veux que je te détende ?

- Draco !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer voir ces joues rosirent de gêne et cet air de vierge effarouchée.

- Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps… et puis avec les soucis causés par Cissy, on s'est un peu oublié.

Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Déjà Harry se mettait à frissonner au contact de ses doigts sur sa taille, de ses lèvres dans son cou.

- On a des invités…

- Cissy s'occupe bien d'eux.

Un coup de langue bien placé, un soupir de plaisir tremblant, un « allons-y » et Draco était heureux.

…

Owen McLaggen regarda les pères de sa petite-amie s'en aller, soudain très pressés. Il vit là, la possibilité de profiter de Narcissa sans sentir les regards noirs des deux hommes et de montrer qui il était devant ces gens. Après tout, son père était Cormac McLaggen, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère !

Il attira sa petite-amie près de lui, une main sur sa taille. Il retint un sourire narquois en voyant le regard haineux de son camarade de chambre: Hugo Weasley.

« Aller, viens si tu l'oses. Tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui demander de sortir avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? C'est MA petite-amie. », disait ses yeux.

Hugo Weasley rentra dans le Manoir d'un pas furieux, ignorant ses cousins qui l'appelaient. Owen prit cela pour une victoire et proposa à Narcissa de danser.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment danser, s'excusa-t-elle évasivement.

- Je t'apprendrais, proposa le Gryffondor, sans remarquer l'éclat d'agacement qui venait de passer dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille.

- Je suis fatiguée de rester debout, je vais rentrer un moment.

Il ne pouvait rien dire. S'il protestait, il allait passer pour un goujat. S'il acceptait, il resterait seul. Il savait que les Weasley étaient une famille unie et solidaire. Le fait qu'il sorte avec Narcissa n'avait pas contribué à l'amélioration de ses relations avec les rouquins. Et nombreux étaient les adolescents qui lui lançaient actuellement des regards en biais. Owen la laissa quand même s'en aller, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien prendre à manger sur le buffet.

Quand Narcissa lui avait envoyé un hibou l'informant que ses pères avaient accepté qu'il vienne passer quelques jours au Manoir Malfoy, il avait cru rêver. Vivre quelques jours avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Avec Draco Lucius Malfoy, un des hommes les plus beaux et les plus riches du monde sorcier, selon Sorcière Hebdo ?

Dès qu'il l'avait appris, il avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux à ses amis, leur annonçant la grande nouvelle. À la rentrée, il serait célèbre pour avoir tissé des liens puissants avec les Potter-Malfoy réputés pourtant pour être inaccessibles !

- Alors on est tout seul ?

Owen tourna la tête vers la voix masculine, se demandant qui c'était.

La quarantaine, châtain, filiforme. Banal à première vue. Un sourire agaçant aux lèvres, des yeux pétillants d'amusement, une pose nonchalante. Assez noble en fait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua Owen en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

- Théodore Nott. Enchanté.

Le jeune homme se figea. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

- Tu es le petit-ami de Narcissa, continua Théo sans noter le regard étrange que lui lançait le Gryffondor de Sixième Année. Ça va bien, entre vous ?

- J'ai entendu parler des Nott, murmura Owen en se reculant légèrement. Des Mangemorts…

Le jeune McLaggen se recula un peu quand le regard marron de l'adulte se durcit, ses lèvres formant un rictus mauvais.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle mon passé.

- Vous êtes un Mangemort, s'écria Owen en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Au secours ! Un Mangemort ! Attrapez-le, faites quelque chose !

Le Gryffondor regardait les rouquins avec peur, pensant qu'ils allaient intervenir. Mais ces derniers ne faisaient rien pour stupéfixer le Mangemort et le pire, c'est qu'il en voyait certains, sourirent avec amusement.

- Quand Harry Potter va arriver, trembla le jeune homme, vous allez voir. Vous allez regretter de ne pas être à Azkaban !

- Tu représentes bien ta maison, bailla Théodore en sortant sa baguette. Beaucoup de courage pour fanfaronner des idioties. Tu ne trouves pas que tu parles trop ?

- Il dit beaucoup de bêtises surtout, rajouta Ron en se postant à côté de Théo, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Paniqua Owen en regardant Ronald Weasley, Directeur du bureau des Aurors, se prendre un petit sandwich. Il faut enfermer ce dangereux Mangemort ! Il va nous tuer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le garçon tourna la tête en entendant la voix de la seule qui pourrait l'aider. Narcissa Potter-Malfoy le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'adolescent la fit reculer, ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules.

- Cissy, il faut que tu ailles chercher ton père, Harry Potter, murmura-t-il en lançant des coups d'œil effrayés autour de lui. Il y a un Mangemort dans le jardin, et le pire, c'est que je crois bien qu'il a mis tous les Weasley sous Imperium !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? Protesta la brune en se dégageant sèchement.

- NOTT! Hurla Owen. Nott est un Mangemort ! Il devrait être à Azkaban et pas ici ! Je suis sûr qu'il a dû tuer des gens avant de venir ici pour venger la mort de son maîtr…

Une claque retentissante. De nombreuses expressions de surprise. Des rires étouffés.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon parrain, siffla Narcissa en se dirigeant vers ledit parrain.

- M-mais, balbutia Owen en touchant sa joue brûlante.

- Si tu n'acceptes pas le fait que ma famille soit aussi spéciale, je te prie de partir tout de suite.

Si Draco avait été là, il aurait été fier. Très fier de l'expression malfoyenne de sa fille. Froide, hautaine. La jeune fille rappelait Bellatrix à ce moment-là. Belle. Mais dangereuse.

- Famille de fou, souffla Owen en rentrant dans le Manoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée était claquée et le silence les enveloppa.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, dit doucement Théodore en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa filleule.

- Il t'a insulté ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Mais ce qu'il a dit est vrai. À part pour les morts. J'en ai jamais tué.

- Nott, arrêtes tes horreurs, Cissy n'a que treize ans.

- Quatorze, Oncle Ron !

- Tu ne les as pas encore soufflé. Alors tu n'as pas encore treize ans !

La jeune fille roula des yeux et rentra dans le salon, rapidement suivit par Hugo, que Ron n'avait pas remarqué.

Ce dernier retint un sourire en voyant les doigts des deux adolescents s'entrelacés discrètement. Il se dit aussi, que Draco devrait être heureux de ne plus avoir McLaggen sur le dos, mais Hugo. Son fils était intelligent comme sa mère, et aussi fidèle que lui.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme ça ?

Ron tourna la tête vers un coin du jardin où se trouvait son frère George avec Rose, sa fille, tous deux pliés de rire, et son meilleur ami qui arrivait d'on ne savait où, légèrement essouffler, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Draco se tenait derrière lui, étrangement satisfait, quelques mèches désordonnés sur la tête.

Merlin, ces idiots n'avaient quand même pas osé se faire une partie de jambes en l'air alors qu'ils étaient là ! Si ?

- Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Théodore en s'approchant d'eux.

Le rougissement d'Harry répondait à la question muette. Merlin, son meilleur ami avait osé se faire une partie de jambes en l'air alors qu'ils étaient là…

- On a raté quelque chose ? Demanda timidement le brun en tapant sur la main baladeuse de son mari.

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Théo en faisant venir une bouteille de Whisky pur feu par un _Accio_. Ron, un verre ?

Le rouquin hésita mais, après tout, c'était la fête ! Et le couple apprendrait tôt ou tard que McLaggen ne deviendrait pas leur futur gendre…

- Où est Cissy ? Demanda brusquement Draco en regardant à droite et à gauche.

- Avec son petit-ami, répondit malicieusement le châtain en regardant en direction du Manoir.

Ron roula des yeux en voyant Harry et Draco se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Ça va être sa fête à ton fils, se moqua Théo en resservant un verre à son acolyte. Mais il est assez fort pour ne pas se faire bouffer par Draco.

Cela fit « tilt » dans la tête de Ron.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès de provoquer McLaggen pour que Cissy le prenne pour un connard ?

Sauf que le silence, le regard qui se posait tout sauf sur lui, et le léger sourire narquois répondait à sa question.

- Putain de Serpentard.

- Je te ressers ?

- J'ai pas encore fini !

- Et al…

- HUGO RONALD WEASLEY, ELOIGNES-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA FILLE !

- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla Théodore alors que les autres éclataient de rire et applaudissaient.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Draco était furieux. Il faisait les cent pas en attendant son mari et lançait de temps en temps un regard noir vers une fiole posée sur la table.

Pourquoi, vous demandez-vous ?

La raison était assez simple: il avait trouvé cette fiole dans un tiroir de sa fille, plus précisément là où elle rangeait ses sous-vêtements.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à fouiller dans les sous-vêtements de sa fille, demanderez-vous ?

En bien en réalité, il ne fouillait pas. Il rangeait. Oui. Il rangeait. Harry lui avait demandé de rentrer le linge quand il serait sec et de le remettre dans la chambre de leurs propriétaires. Oh, il avait bien tenté de trouver une ou deux excuses, mais son mari savait très bien qu'il était en congé aujourd'hui

Sauf qu'au moment où il avait reposé la pile de sous-vêtements propres dans le tiroir, il avait senti quelque chose d'arrondi… et dur.

Étonné, il avait écarté la lingerie pour trouver cette drôle de fiole.

Et son sixième sens lui disait que ce n'était pas une potion de sommeil.

…

Narcissa avait vingt ans. Elle vivait toujours avec ses pères - parce que ces derniers avaient insisté - et elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard depuis trois ans. Il lui restait actuellement un an avant de terminer ses études de droit. Grâce aux contacts de ses pères, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver du travail et elle leur en était reconnaissante… après avoir râlé une bonne partie de l'année parce qu'elle était capable de trouver du travail elle-même.

Au plus grand déplaisir de Draco, sa petite fille était toujours en couple avec le fils Weasley. Ce dernier avait fini sa formation d'Auror depuis deux ans déjà et il travaillait au Ministère, sous les ordres de son père, Ron Weasley. Et apparemment, il faisait du très bon travail pour une nouvelle recrue…

Bien sûr, Hugo Weasley était poli, gentil, agréable au regard, mais il était un Weasley.

Bien sûr, il commençait à s'en sortir financièrement, il n'habitait pas dans un trou de belette, mais l'appartement où il vivait n'était pas assez digne pour sa fille !

Bien sûr, si le jeune Weasley demandait sa fille en mariage, il refuserait. Pour le principe d'abord. Puis il le ferait souffrir psychologiquement et s'il n'était pas devenu fou, alors peut-être accepterait-il une possible union. Mais ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Harry ne serait surement pas du même avis.

…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Draco cessa immédiatement son manège et monta les marches pour arriver dans le couloir principal.

- Chéri, salua Harry en l'embrassant.

- Il faut que tu viennes vite, répondit le blond en le tirant par la main, pour descendre à la cuisine. J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre de Cissy, et tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai découvert.

Il entendit vaguement son amant soupirer de lassitude. Mais dès qu'il saurait ce qu'il avait appris, il réagirait comme lui: il serait furieux.

Harry regarda pendant quelques instants la fiole avec un œil vide.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je me suis posé la même question au départ ! S'exclama Draco à côté de lui. Et j'ai fait une recherche. Bien sûr, savoir que c'était dans la chambre de Cissy m'a fait penser au pire. Et j'avais raison.

- Tu as fouillé dans la chambre de notre fille ?

- Non ! C'est toi qui m'as dit d'entrer dans sa chambre pour y déposer le linge ! Passons. Je sais que les potions de sommeil n'ont pas cette couleur. Et si Cissy avait des soucis pour dormir, elle nous l'aurait dit. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas une potion… contraceptive…

- Draco !

- Elle a vingt ans ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle et la belette fils… bon d'accord, Hugo, je suis sûr que ces deux-la ne sont pas très chastes dans leur relation et je ne veux pas y penser, sinon je vais aller régler son compte au rouquin.

- Draco…

- Et merci Salazar, ce n'était pas une potion contraceptive. J'aurais reconnu l'odeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Harry crut entendre quelque chose comme « aucune patience » et « quand il va l'apprendre ». Mais à son froncement de sourcil, Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez et plongea son regard droit dans les yeux verts.

- Nous allons devenir grands-pères.

- Pardon ?

- Cette potion est une potion de grossesse. Une sorte de test en fait. Transparente au départ. Rouge quand c'est négatif et bleu…

- Quand c'est positif.

Draco hocha de la tête mais son mari ne le vit pas. Ce dernier avait les yeux posés sur la fiole au contenu bleuté.

- Merlin…

Leur situation se résumait effectivement à ce mot: Merlin.

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

Merlin mais comment était-ce possible ?

Merlin, leur fille était enceinte ?

Harry ne fit qu'une chose en apprenant la nouvelle: il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, décidant de garder le silence pour une durée indéterminée.

…

Narcissa savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose dès qu'elle avait mis un pied au 12, Square Grimmauld. L'ambiance peut-être. La tension aussi. Et le regard de son père blond.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette lueur de déception dans les yeux gris de Draco Potter-Malfoy l'avait pétrifiée et quand il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le salon, le temps qu'il aille chercher Harry, elle avait senti que ça allait être sa fête.

L'expression neutre sur le visage pourtant habituellement si joyeux de son père brun lui glaça le sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait enfin ! Puis la réponse était apparue avec la fiole qu'elle avait acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Une goutte de sang dans la potion transparente. Rouge, négatif. Bleu, positif.

Ses deux pères n'eurent pas à parler. Elle avoua tout sans leur demander où ils avaient retrouvé son test. Peut-être était-ce la peur, les doutes ou la pression qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait appris pour le bébé, qui lui délia la langue aussi facilement que le sortilège Doloris. Mais dans tous les cas, elle leur parla de ses nausées qui avaient commencé à apparaître, puis de cette prise de poids importante. Narcissa Potter-Malfoy leur avoua qu'elle était terrifiée et que le père ne savait rien.

- Pardon…

Elle leur demanda pardon. Mais de quoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Après tout, c'était son problème si elle n'avait pas fait plus attention aux potions contraceptives.

- Pardon…

C'était aussi son affaire si maintenant, elle attendait un bébé. Pourtant, elle murmurait des pardons de plus en plus faibles, de plus en plus suppliants.

- Pardon…

Elle oubliait son éducation Malfoyenne pour ne montrer qu'une jeune femme totalement perdue, faible, loin de la Narcissa qui avait jeté son premier petit-ami de chez elle après qu'il ait insulté son parrain, loin de l'adolescente qui avait été montrée comme le modèle à suivre de la maison Serpentard. Narcissa redevenait une petite fille qui avait besoin de ses pères.

Avoir un bébé hors mariage ? Alors que le père n'était même pas sûr de prendre ses responsabilités ? Elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

- Je suis désolée…

Elle tremblait. De peur, de froid. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

La jeune femme sentit un mouvement près d'elle et quelque chose l'enserrer.

Elle éclata en sanglot quand elle respira l'odeur de son père brun et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Pardon…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, murmura Harry en passant une main rassurante dans ses longs cheveux auburn, étrange mélange entre James et Lily Potter. Nous allons trouver une solution. Hugo est-il le père ?

Hochement de tête positif.

- Quand Ron va apprendre ça…

Harry la berça un long moment, attendant que la tension baisse dans le corps de sa fille. Elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir ces derniers temps pour être dans un état pareil.

Il vit Draco sortir silencieusement du salon et il se dit que lui aussi, il devrait le rassurer.

- Vas dormir un peu, souffla le brun en repoussant doucement Cissy quand elle devint silencieuse. Je t'apporte une potion de sommeil et je vais parler avec Draco. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. D'accord ?

Hochement de tête positif. Léger baiser sur la tempe, un mouchoir qui apparaît.

Narcissa se dirigea vers les escaliers, et lorsqu'Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Merlin, il allait devenir grand-père. Et il n'avait même pas encore cinquante ans. Sa fille se retrouvait dans la même situation que Draco et lui, il y a plus de vingt ans. Sauf que Cissy n'avait pas encore leur maturité, et n'était pas sûr de l'amour que lui portait le rouquin - même si Harry se disait que sortir avec la même personne depuis sept ans ne pouvait être que sérieux.

C'est avec un soupir las que le brun alla chercher une potion de sommeil pour sa fille. Il devait parler à Draco…

…

Un baiser dans la nuque, des mains qui se baladent sur un torse, une tête qui se retrouve sur une épaule.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, souffla le blond en fermant malgré tout les yeux sous les caresses qui descendaient de plus en plus bas.

- Je sais.

Les mains enlevèrent la ceinture, puis déboutonnèrent le pantalon.

- Harry…

- Profites, mon ange.

Déjà son membre se gorgeait de sang et son gland tentait de se dégager de sa cage de tissus. Les mains firent descendre un peu le pantalon et le caleçon et elles eurent totalement accès au plaisir du blond.

Ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, avachi sur le torse de son amant. Ses soupirs de plaisir excitaient un peu plus Harry qui accélérait ses mouvements sur son sexe et il ne faisait pas attention à ses hanches qui cherchaient plus de contact pour atteindre le septième ciel.

- Allonges-toi.

Draco ouvrit difficilement un œil et s'exécuta, enlevant en même temps le reste de ses habits. Au regard brillant de désir, il sut qu'Harry allait le prendre et lui faire oublier toutes ses pensés. Bonnes comme mauvaises.

L'image de Narcissa en train de pleurer lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'une sensation incroyable lui fasse oublier sa fille.

Harry l'avait prit en bouche et un de ses doigts l'avait pénétré en même temps, lui donnant l'impression d'être rempli. Mais il ne le serait réellement qu'au moment où le brun le pénétrerait vraiment, et commencerait à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sensuels…

- Put…

- Le plaisir te rend vulgaire, Amour, le coupa Harry en passant ses doigts à nouveau sur la prostate.

- Si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, tu verras ce que c'est que d'être vulgaire, siffla le blond en s'arquant brusquement.

- Toujours aussi impatient, soupira Harry en enlevant ses doigts du corps de son amant. À se demander qui est le Gryffondor entre nous deux.

Draco ne put ni l'injurier, ni le contredire qu'une colonne de chair commença son entrée en lui.

Inspirer, expirer. Se détendre.

C'était toujours aussi douloureux au départ. Mais Harry décrivait des circonvolutions en lui, élargissant doucement son fourreau de chair.

- Encore, souffla le blond en sentant une vague de plaisir le prendre par surprise.

Et Harry lui obéit. Doucement au début, les rendant fou petit à petit.

Les torses se frottaient, le brun sentait la sueur coulée dans son dos et l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de son mari ne l'aidait pas à garder ses esprits.

- Tu veux que je te prenne fort ? Souffla-t-il en mordillant son cou si pâle.

- Merlin, oui…

- Retourne-toi alors.

Harry sentit son sexe pulser en voyant le si fier Draco Malfoy se mettre à quatre pattes pour lui. Il était le seul à le voir ainsi. Et il serait le dernier.

C'est avec cette sensation de possessivité, qu'il rentra à nouveau dans le corps si accueillant, gémissant en sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui.

- Tu es si étroit, s'extasia-t-il en posant son front entre ses omoplates.

Et comme pour affirmer la chose, Draco contracta ses muscles, faisant gémir un peu plus son amant. Qu'il aimait avoir le pouvoir sur lui…

- Je t'aime tellement.

Lui aussi l'aimait. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit, le blond ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa voix. Tout était indispensable pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Un coup de rein le fit presque crier.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses à un autre de tes amants pendant que je te prends.

Draco lui lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule. Harry semblait bien s'amusé de son expression mais il continua ses coups de reins tellement magiques et érotiques qu'il ne resta pas longtemps en colère. Le brun le prit en main, le masturbant au même rythme que sa pénétration et il s'affala presque sur le lit, subissant avec plaisir.

- Je vais venir, haleta Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Moi aussi…

Entendre son amant gémir en venant et sortant de lui brûla ses reins et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques coups de rein pour achever Draco.

Harry continua à le masturber, le faisant trembler de plus en plus alors que le blond tentait de taire ses cris dans l'oreiller et il vint quelques instants après, dans un soupir.

- Je suppose que tu as fait exprès de m'épuiser pour qu'on parle de Narcissa, murmura Draco en prenant son mari dans les bras.

- Suis-je si prévisible que ça ? Se plaignit l'autre en léchant le cou du blond.

- Oui. Mais c'est aussi parce que je te connais bien.

- Je sais que tu es celui qui prend le plus mal cette histoire.

- Et tu vas peut-être me dire que tu acceptes cette nouvelle avec joie ? Cissy est terrifiée ! Merlin, si Weasley le savait et qu'ils étaient venus tous les deux nous l'apprendre, j'aurais accepté. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ça va s'arranger. Si Hugo ne prend pas ses responsabilités, nous aiderons quand même Cissy.

Le couple discuta encore un petit peu, puis s'endormit. Demain, ils parleraient avec Narcissa. Puis, elle devrait aller voir Hugo.

Harry espéra vaguement qu'elle ait hérité de son courage et que tout se passe bien entre eux.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry regarda sa fille rêveusement. Et dire que c'était lui qui l'avait portée, et que maintenant, elle allait se marier. En effet, ils se trouvaient au Manoir Malfoy, seul lieu acceptable, selon Draco, qui pourrait célébrer le mariage de sa fille. Bien sûr, Molly avait protesté: Hugo était son petit-fils et comme tout Weasley, on se mariait au Terrier. Mais Draco avait su négocier et ils avaient chacun trouver leur compte: l'Union se passerait au Manoir, et c'était Molly qui faisait le reste.

Plusieurs soucis étaient apparus pendant l'organisation. Qui inviter, quoi acheter, comment répartir. Et surtout: quand ?

Le couple Potter-Malfoy se rappelait qu'il s'était uni quatre mois avant la naissance de leur fille, au Ministère d'abord, de manière discrète, puis au Manoir Malfoy, à cause du nombre d'invités. Ils avaient essayé d'être discret au Ministère, mais dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans la salle, les journalistes les avaient criblés de questions. Sans l'aide de Kingsley Shakelbolt, invité au mariage, Harry et Draco ne se seraient pas mariés ce jour-là. Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet de cette histoire.

Harry regardait sa fille se faire maquiller par Rose, la sœur du futur marié, et il l'a trouvait magnifique dans cette robe blanc cassé. Son ventre avait commencé à prendre des rondeurs mais à trois mois de grossesse, ce n'était pas encore très voyant. Les longs cheveux auburn avaient été relevés en un chignon serré, dégageant un visage au menton pointu, mais non moins élégant. Ses yeux gris ressortaient dans le maquillage léger et Harry n'avait qu'une hâte: montrer son trésor aux autres. Remonter le couloir qui menait à l'autel avec Narcissa à son bras, et la donner à Hugo, avec la certitude que ce dernier la protégerait au péril de sa vie.

On toqua à la porte et seul Harry tourna les yeux vers l'intrus. Il grimaça en voyant son mari. Ce dernier allait l'empêcher de mener sa fille à son futur mari juste parce qu'il voulait aussi l'amener à l'autel !

- Joli sort, mon chéri, dit le blond, faussement impressionné. Mais pas assez puissant pour me garder dans la chambre jusqu'à l'heure de la cérémonie.

- J'aurais essayé, soupira Harry en se levant.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez recommencé ! S'écria Narcissa après avoir remercié Rose pour son travail.

- Ton père refuse que je t'amène ! Se défendirent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Vous pouvez toujours le faire en même temps, suggéra pour la énième fois Rose.

Mais on l'ignora, comme à chaque fois que cette proposition était faite.

- Je suis l'homme dans notre couple, déclara Draco avec un ton pompeux.

- Insinuerais-tu que je n'ai pas de couilles, mon chéri ?

- C'est juste que je suis le plus protecteur dans notre famille…

- Insinuerais-tu que je sois faible, mon amour ?

- Je…

- Mais arrêtez !

Harry et Draco regardèrent leur fille, le premier totalement énervé, une main sur sa baguette, le second un peu ennuyé, les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement.

- Harry, Draco, soupira la future mariée en s'approchant d'eux. Je voudrais que mes deux papas m'amènent à Hugo. Vous voulez bien ?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Coupa Rose en les poussant par la porte. Ça va bientôt commencer.

Le couple se regarda puis avec un hochement de tête, ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où aurait lieu la cérémonie, en encadrant leur fille.

Dès que les grandes portes vitrées arrivèrent dans leur champ de vision, Harry et Draco tendirent leur bras, pour que Cissy s'y accroche.

La marche nuptiale flotta dans les airs et la petite famille sortit, regardant leurs proches avec un sourire radieux. Ils avançaient sur le tapis, se rapprochant d'Hugo qui regardait Narcissa avec fierté, joie, et amour.

Harry lâcha sa fille en arrivant devant ce dernier et il lui baisa le front, lui murmurant à quel point il était fier d'elle. Il s'éloigna ensuite, s'installant à sa place, près de Théo et attendit que Draco fasse de même. Mais il avait oublié que son mari était spécial. Et que, dès que des individus en dehors de sa famille, se trouvaient aux alentours, il devait se distinguer. Et ce jour-là ne devait pas faire exception.

Le blond ne lâcha pas sa fille. Il avança d'ailleurs jusqu'à arriver devant son futur gendre et le toisa avec froideur.

Pendant quelques secondes, on s'attendit au pire. Hugo s'inquiétait et Cissy fronçait les sourcils. Même Shakelbolt, qui présidait la cérémonie, semblait attendre.

- Je voulais dire quelques mots avant que ma fille me quitte définitivement, commença Draco d'une voix forme et claire.

Harry roula des yeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il voulait mener leur fille à l'autel.

- Hugo, continua le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La première fois que je t'ai vraiment remarqué, c'était au moment où ma fille a déclaré qu'elle allait se marier avec toi un jour.

Des rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée. Oui, c'était il y a dix-sept ans. Mais tout le monde s'en rappelait à cause de la crise de nerf de Draco.

- J'ai bien essayé de garder un œil sur vous deux, mais avec Poudlard, il m'était impossible de savoir ce que vous y faisiez. Puis Cissy est revenue en nous parlant du fils McLaggen. Jamais je n'ai autant haï quelqu'un. Et jamais je ne t'ai autant tenu pour responsable du comportement de ma fille. Parce que si elle a décidé de fréquenter cet avorton, c'était à cause de toi…

- Papa !

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais pas deviné ta stratégie ?

Narcissa était rouge de gêne et après avoir lancé un regard coupable à Hugo qui lui sourit, Draco reprit son discours.

- Ça va faire sept longues années que vous êtes ensemble et je n'ai jamais cru que vous alliez tenir aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, les épreuves vont être nombreuses. Vous êtes encore des gamins. Mais je sais que vous êtes têtus comme des hippogriffes alors je ne m'en fais pas.

Un raclement de gorge exagéré fit lever les yeux du blond au ciel.

- Pitié Potter, laisse-moi finir !

- Naturellement, mon chéri.

- Hugo, je veux bien te donner la main de ma fille. Mais dès que tu la fais pleurer, dès que tu la blesses, tu auras affaire à moi.

- Je mériterais ma punition, si j'osais lui faire du mal, répondit solennellement le jeune Weasley.

- C'est d'un Poufsouffle, soupira une voix derrière eux que Draco supposa être celle de Théo.

Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il relâcha la main de sa fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux qu'il lui avait donné. Avec un sourire discret, il baisa à son tour son front et la poussa dans les bras d'Hugo.

Draco sentait qu'une partie de lui partait en même temps. Narcissa était sa chair et son sang. Et maintenant, il la laissait s'envoler. C'est avec un cœur gros et un visage impassible qu'il s'installa près de son mari et qu'il assista à l'union.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Draco regardait toujours le poupon dans ses bras avec un air hébété. Les cheveux clairs, le visage tout fripé, son petit-fils dormait dans ses bras comme s'il était bien à cette place.

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa fille qui avait les yeux mi-clos, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Hugo se tenait près d'elle, un peu plus gêné, peut-être.

Il regarda ensuite son mari qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, en train de murmurer plein de petits mots à son petit-fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les cheveux clair, le visage tout fripé.

Merlin. Des jumeaux.

Et à part Narcissa et Hugo, personne n'était au courant.

Alors quand lui et Harry étaient arrivés avec un bouquet de narcisse dans les mains, il avait cru que c'était une blague.

Théo venait de partir, leur annonçant qu'il avait l'air trop con avec une seule peluche et qu'il n'allait pas la couper en deux pour donner une partie à chaque jumeau.

- James Lucius.

Les deux nouveaux grands-pères tournèrent la tête vers leur fille qui s'était redressé.

- C'est le nom du bébé que tu tiens, Draco.

- Et Arthur Andrew, compléta Hugo en montrant son fils dans les bras d'Harry.

Draco s'approcha de son mari et il vit ses yeux brillés en regardant les deux petits garçons endormis dans leurs bras.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, Cissy, souffla le brun. Même prématurés, ils restent en bonne santé.

Le blond pensait la même chose. Mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour laisser passer un seul mot. Il tourna alors les yeux vers la fenêtre magique qui laissait voir un soleil lumineux en ce 31 Octobre et se dit que depuis qu'Harry partageait sa vie, elle n'était qu'un enchaînement de bonheur.

James gigota dans ses bras et son attention revint totalement à lui. Le bébé semblait ouvrir les yeux, et lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières à moitié, il les referma avant de retomber dans son sommeil.

- Il aura tes yeux, souffla le brun, près de lui.

- Non, il aura les tiens, répliqua le blond.

Ils se regardèrent, les nourrissons dans les bras et cet échange visuelle fit s'étirer leurs lèvres en un sourire emprunt de tendresse et d'amour.

Quand la vie nous sourit…

* * *

**Oui je sais, c'est d'un niais. Mais imaginez que ça fait une semaine que je suis dessus et je suis bien soulagée de l'avoir terminé ! Je peux enfin me concentrer sur la suite de « C'est le mien » que j'ai mis en pause depuis presque un mois !**

**Si vous avez des questions à poser sur ces extraits, dites le moi. Et** Phénix,** j'attends tes questions, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire sur cet OS !**

EliH


End file.
